The White Rose
by Diana Snape
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are ready for there 6th year at Hogwarts. But when an American transfer named Diana Snape student shows up, their lives are turned upside down. She may seem perfect, but this star-spangled witch is far from it. Part 1 of 4, R/R!
1. Default Chapter

The White Rose   
Chapter 1: The Black Night  
  
Diana rolled over in bed and began to sing "Are You Sleeping?"in German to get herself to sleep. Just as she was in a light slumber, she heard a glass shatter. She cracked open her door to find her parents on the floor, dead.   
"Where is she?" A cold, dark voice asked.  
"Maybe she's in her room, my Lord, "a second, scared voice replied back.  
  
"Ah, yes, her room. Well, go check!" The first voice ordered.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he said anxiously.  
  
Diana backed way from the door, grabbed her wand, and jumped out her window. She ran into the woods just behind her house as fast as she could. Her sides slowly began to hurt, but that didn't stop her. She kept on running.   
  
She didn't turn back--she didn't want to turn back. She didn't even want to look, but she did. She stopped and turned around. Tears fell down her milky white face as she saw the dark mark hovering over her house. She began to run again. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The tears kept coming; they didn't stop at all.   
  
Suddenly she lost her footing, and fell violently down a hill. She hit small trees, rolled over twigs, and hit her head on small rocks. By the time she hit the bottom her body had cuts all over it and her arm had been broken. She didn't care about her arm. She didn't care that leaves and sticks were caught in her golden hair. She didn't care that her body was in pain. All she cared about was her parents were dead, and she needed to save her own life, before she was dead as well.  
  
Finally, she found what she had been looking for: the portkey. She lunged forward, falling on the tire. The next thing she knew, she could see her uncle's house. She limped into his yard, and passed out . . .   
  
***  
Harry and Ron sat at the Weasley's kitchen table talking meaningless, mindless chit-chat.  
"...And then they turned him into a dog. It was priceless!" Ron said, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked in tears.  
  
"He said, 'leave him'!" The two boys continued to laugh.  
  
Ginny came into the kitchen. "Telling him that story about how Fred and George turned Percy into a dog?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron answered still laughing.  
  
"God, it was funny two weeks ago," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or is someone just P.M.S-ing?!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"You two! I'm not up for the fighting this morning," Mr. Weasley said, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"How come you didn't come home last night, dad?" Ginny asked, in a very concerned tone.  
  
"Some American family got attacked. No big deal. I'm tired!"  
  
"Don't the Americans take care of that?" Ron asked  
  
"Not if the daughter of the two people who were killed has to come live with her uncle in England. She'll be coming to your school this year. I met her. Beautiful, smart, nice . . . doesn't come from the best family though . . . " he fell asleep right on the table.  
  
"It's still funny!" Ron said quickly.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said, walking out of the kitchen.   
  
Ron looked over at Harry. "Well, it is!" he insisted, shrugging.  
  
"It was!" Harry said snickering.  
***  
  
Two weeks later, at Diagon Alley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking around just about to get their new school books.   
  
They were deep in conversation about what the new school year had in store for them (they were just about to enter 6th year) when Harry noticed a blonde haired girl he had never seen before walking around.   
"Who's that?" Harry pointed to the blonde.  
  
"Harry, has anyone ever told you it is not nice to point?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, could you please get over yourself!" Ron said.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Could you two stop fighting?!" Harry said, still staring at the girl.  
  
"Well she started it," Ron childishly looked away.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it! Could you two just stop?" Harry said, now looking away from the girl.  
  
"Well, she's pretty," Ron said, now staring at the girl.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Harry was staring at her again.  
  
"You two are hopeless," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go talk to her!"  
  
"I can't do that!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'll help you," Hermione started to walk over. The two boys chased after her.  
  
" Hermione, this isn't a good idea," Harry said, nervously.  
  
"It'll be okay, don't worry," Hermione continued to walk over.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was going along with this. Finally, after the longest walk of his life, he was right in front of her. She was even more beautiful up close, he noted, admiring her smooth skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes.   
"Hello, I'm Hermione, the red head is Ron, and the other boy, whose mouth is wide open, is Harry. What's your name?" Hermione said quickly. Harry, noting this, quickly but casually closed his mouth.  
  
"I'm Diana," she said, with a smile. The smile made her look more even beautiful. (She hadn't been smiling before.)  
"So, ah, um, ah . . . " Harry stuttered. "Um... er...uh." Harry could hardly breathe. Diana's smile grew wider. Harry got more nervous. "Uh... hi!" He took a large breath.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Diana laughed.  
  
"So...you're new. What... uh... year are you?" Harry asked, rather dumbly.  
  
"I'm going into 6th year."  
  
"So are we! That's so cool!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed at him.  
  
"Cool, what house are you guys in? My uncle was in Slytherin, so was my dad, and mom," she said.  
  
"Gryffindor," Hermione said quickly, in a snobbish voice.  
  
"Gryffindor, ah, I see. My uncle has told me about every house. He knows a lot about Hogwarts. He went to school there, obviously," Diana rolled her eyes.   
  
They were walking around talking to Diana. They told Diana about the past 5 years at Hogwarts, and a lot about themselves. Diana told them about her old school, America, her favorite things, and her mom and dad.   
  
"I played Quidditch at Salem. I was a chaser my first year at Salem, then 2nd though 5th I was seeker. My Dad started to teach me how to play when I was two."  
  
"Do you still play?" Harry asked. Ron and Harry were very interested in what she had to say. Hermione on the other hand, could care less.  
  
"Not really. I don't watch it much either," Hermione started to gain interest.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not really my thing," Diana looked at her watch, and her eyes widened in horror... "Oh man, I was suppose to meet my uncle 15 minutes ago! I have to go. See you on the train! Bye!" Diana yelled, as she ran off.  
  
"Bye!" Harry yelled after her.  
  
"You two, I swear," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry just stared, almost waiting for her to come back.  
A/n: Alright I changed some things, just a little bit. But if you don't reread this one you have to reread chapter 2. I changed most of the sorting ceremony, which will change some things later on in the story or in a later story. Alright, and I'll also have chapter 14 up soon. It's done! 


	2. A New Face at Hogwarts

Chapter 2: A New Face At Hogwarts  
The Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony was almost complete, but there was one   
person that had not been sorted--the school's new 6th year, Diana. She was all the way in the back. Students who were older and just coming to Hogwarts were always sorted last.  
  
She was the last one left. Harry had been waiting for this ever since he met her. He hoped that she would be put in Gryffindor, but knew that the chance of her being in Slytherin was very high.   
"Well I think that she'll be put into Slytherin," Hermione said. "But it might be nice to have a Slytherin friend. Maybe Draco will stop picking on us," Hermione said, glaring over at Draco.  
  
"Well, I hope she's in Ravenclaw. We need a Ravenclaw friend," Ron said to Hermione. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you agree that Diana should be in Slytherin?" Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"No! He thinks that she should be in Ravenclaw!" Ron yelled.  
  
"No! She should be in Slytherin! What do you think Harry?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Shh! She's about to get sorted," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Snape, Diana," McGonagall said.  
  
Harry's heart sank as the Great Hall filled with whispers. Diana looked around the room nervously, cracking her knuckles. She began to walk up to the stool were the sorting hat sat. As she was walking up there, she tripped on the edge of her robes, but she had managed to catch herself before she fell.  
She sat down on the stool in nervousness. She looked over at Severus Snape and he waved with pride. Diana put a fake smile on and waved back.   
  
"Quiet down!" McGonagall said.  
  
She walked over to put the hat on Diana's head. As soon as the brim touched her head, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Diana got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down right next to Harry, and smiled. Snape looked ready to explode.  
"Hello Harry, how are you?" Diana asked politly.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" Harry said, feeling his face get pale.  
"I'm doing very well, thank you!" Diana chirped. Then, without warning, she began to ramble. "I never wanted to be in Slytherin, because my Uncle heads it, but he is going to be my teacher. It's going to be awful having my Uncle as a teacher. My parents were both teachers at my old school. People always made fun of me. That, and they always know my grades." Diana stopped for a moment, and looked around. Everyone a the table was staring at her." I have a feeling no one likes me," she said, looking around at the table.  
  
"You're related to Snape," Harry said, almost in disbelief.  
  
"He's my Uncle. We're close, but I'm nothing like him. Is that why no one likes me?!" Diana asked Harry.  
  
"No! It's a bit weird that your related to Snape," Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought that if anyone was related to Snape they would have shot themselves by now." Ron said. Hermione elbowed him. "Hey that hurt!"Ron yelled.  
  
"Nothing against Professor Snape or anything." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. He's a bit mean, but he has a good heart deep down-inside," Diana said, looking at her uncle.  
  
Ron began to laugh. Hermione hit him in the stomach.   
"I always thought he did," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's always been there for me. He was always like a second father to me. and I'm kind of like the daughter her never had. We have a very tight relationship," Diana explained, as food appeared on the table.  
  
"Thank God!" Ron yelled, grabbing a turkey leg. "I swear this feast gets better every year."  
  
"You'd love Thanksgiving then," Diana laughed.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's an American holiday where we give thanks for what we have. Then we have this huge feast. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, ham, green beans, cranberry sauce, apple pie, cherry pie, pumpkin pie. It's like an unwritten rule that you must gain five pounds," Diana laughed, as Ron's eyes got big.  
  
"I'd love that..." Ron smiled.  
Diana was amazingly short compared to Snape(5'5 compared to a 6'4). She was also had a little bit of meat on her. Not too skinny, not too fat, but a healthy looking size. Nothing like the thin girls he was use to. Her face was also round, while Snape's was oval. Her long, blonde hair was a little bit messy. (Because it's long) She may have not been looked perfect or acted perfect, (obviously, after Diana's little trip while getting sorted) but in Harry's eyes she was beautiful.   
Harry had never thought about Snape having family--he just thought he was a old, lonely man. As Diana was explaining to Ron about Thanksgiving Harry examined Snape and Diana. They looked and acted nothing alike.  
  
Diana noticed this, then stood up and yelled, "Hi, Uncle Severus!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table started to laugh, and from that point on, no one had a problem with her being a Snape.   
***  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room talking about the events of the day, when Diana walked down into the common room with a book in her hand. She sat in a cozy chair and began to read. This immediately grabbed Hermione's attention. "Let's go talk to her," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, she's a Snape," Ron pointed out.   
Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked over to talk to her. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked over too. Ron sighed and followed.  
"So um... what are you reading?" Hermione asked.  
Diana looked up from her book, "My transfiguration book. I've never been good at it."  
Hermione, Harry and Ron sat down in front of the chair, and started up a conversation with her. "So Diana, what are your best subjects?" Hermione asked.  
"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was never good at transfiguration and charms. But I always seem to pass those class... somehow," Diana said.  
"So Diana, you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked, scratching behind his ear.  
"No, I've only had like two boyfriends my whole life. Both ironically, where named Jeff," Diana stared of to space in disgust.  
"So why don't you play quidditch anymore?" Harry asked.  
"Well, besides that fact that I'm a klutz," Diana laughed. "And I guarantee that I will fall down a set of stairs this year. But anyway, I just don't. I think it could be because I never liked being seeker. For most of my life, I've lived for playing chaser. Than one day they said, 'Your going to be a seeker.' So I was, and I hated it." Diana stared. "But there are other reasons that I don't talk about."  
"Hey! We're looking for a good chaser this year for the Gryffindor team," Harry hinted.  
"No thanks," Diana smiled at him. 


	3. Chasing the Chaser

Chapter3: Chasing the Chaser  
  
"Do you think when he said he would poison us, he means it?" Harry asked Diana, afraid of what her answer would be.  
  
"Of course! He'll just have an antidote already made in case anyone messes up. So you wouldn't die, but you will feel pain. We have to know how to save ourselves in case we are really poisoned," Diana answered.  
"So Diana, what did you get on the Transfiguration test today?" Harry asked.  
Diana laughed, "I got a C. I turned that dog into a pillow instant of a cat. What did you get?"   
"I managed to get a C+," Harry shook his head.  
  
"You sure you don't want to try out, Diana? We need a good chaser," Ron asked, changing the subject  
  
"Like I said to Harry, I don't play quidditch anymore.." Diana said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Why not, if you were so good at it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just don't. And I haven't played chaser in almost 5 years. Plus, I was never that great in the first place. Like I said, I'll help you find a chaser, and train that person. But I'm not going to play. Really, this is Captain's work... Harry! Hint, hint, hint... Captain!"  
  
"Well, I have never done this. Fred and George picked the two chasers we have now, and the keeper, and I picked the beaters. But I don't know what to look for in a chaser." Harry said, his voice getting very shaky.  
  
"Well, it's not that hard. If they're good you'll know it. " Diana laughed at Harry.  
  
The three were walking out to the quidditch pitch to hold try-outs for the new Gryffindor chaser. When they reached the field, they saw about 25 students with brooms waiting to begin, most of whom were 1st years.   
"Okay, just because I was seeker my 1st year doesn't mean that any one of you will be a chaser," Harry said to all of the 1st years.  
  
"Do you guys even know how to fly?" Diana asked. All the 1st years looked at each other, then looked at Diana. "Ah, bye-bye." Diana waved.  
  
Ron hit his forehead with his hand. After the first years left, there were about 10 people left. Diana then made them line up, and she walked by, examining everyone of them.   
"You," she said, pointing to a tall, skinny kid with glasses. "You're in Slytherin. Why are you at a Gryffindor try-out?"  
  
"Well, I can't be on the Slytherin team. So I figured Gryffindor was good enough," the kid said.   
  
Diana's eyes got really wide. Ron came over, and looked at Diana. Diana stepped back. "Ah... Bye-bye." Ron said with a smile.  
  
And then there were nine. Suddenly Ginny, one of the chasers, walked out.   
"I have come to give my 2 cents," she declared.   
  
After having tried-out 8 students, Lavender was the only one left. She was good, but could use some work. "Well, Lavender, you made the team." Harry said, relieved he had found someone.  
  
"Am I getting paid? I refuse to play if I'm not getting paid. And do I have to wear one of those ugly uniforms? Scarlet is not my color " Lavender said quickly.  
  
Diana looked at the rest of them. "This is a school sport! No, you're not getting paid, and yes you have to wear the uniform!" she yelled, very frustrated.  
  
"Bye, Lavender!" Ron yelled. Lavender stomped out off the field.  
  
"Well, what now?" Diana asked. Everyone was now staring at her. "No! No! And...no! I don't play quidditch anymore!"  
  
"What, too scared to try out, Diana? That's okay--we know you can't do it anymore anyway." Ron said, looking at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Did you say I couldn't play anymore?" Diana got very angry.  
  
"You heard me. You can't play!" Ron said, smiling at her.  
  
"Fine, I'll take some shots on you. I'll show you how good I am!"   
  
"Fine, bring it on!" Ron winked at Harry.  
  
Diana and Ron got on their brooms, and Diana started to take shots on Ron.  
Harry was amazed at what he was watching. Ron could only catch 2 of the shots she took.   
  
When Diana got down Harry stood in amazement.   
"Welcome to the team!"Ginny said happily.  
  
"No! I didn't try out!" Diana screeched.  
  
"So, Diana...what's it like to be a chaser?" Ron asked getting off his broom.  
  
"You tricked me!" She shrieked, screeching again.  
  
"Hee, hee, hee!" Ron smiled at her.  
  
"What am I going to say to my Uncle?" Diana stared at the ground.  
  
"I refuse to let you play quidditch with Gryffindor without a helmet." Ron said, in a low voice.  
  
Diana started to laugh. "That's so stupid it's funny!" She continued to laugh.  
  
"Hey Diana, did you know that they are having a Halloween dance this year? Would you like to go with me?" Ron's face got red  
  
"Sure I'd love to go with you." Diana smiled.  
  
Harry's heart sunk in his chest.  
***  
  
Ron and Diana sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. They had been playing chess most of the night. Diana seemed very determined to beat him, but just couldn't seem to.   
"Checkmate!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Why can't I beat you?!" Diana said, putting her face into her hands.  
  
Ron looked over to the other end of the room and saw Harry staring at Diana.   
"Hey, Harry! Come over here." Ron called over to Harry. Harry got up and ran over.   
"Hey, why don't you two play?" Ron suggested.   
  
"Sure, why not?" Diana said.  
  
Harry and Diana began to play. Ron sat and watched them as they played. He watched the way they both looked at each other, the way they smiled, and the way they flirted.   
"Checkmate!" Harry yelled. "Wow, this is the first time I have ever won."  
  
"Well, that's it I suck." Diana once again put her face in her hands. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Diana, can I talk to you? Alone?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure."   
  
They went off to the other end of the room. Harry sat watching at the chess board. Diana came back, and sat back down. She looked very upset.   
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking her in her bright blue eyes.   
  
"He doesn't want to go to the dance with me. Did I do something wrong?" Diana asked Harry.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Harry got up and walked over to Ron. "Why don't you want to go to the dance with her?"   
  
"Because! It's obvious you both like each other. You ask her." Ron looked up at Harry.  
  
"She doesn't like me, she likes you."  
  
"Yes she does. Just ask her." Ron looked over at Diana.  
  
" I... I can't."  
  
"Just go ask."  
  
"No, you just broke up with her."  
  
"We weren't going out. Besides, we agreed to be friends." Ron looked away.  
  
"I don't get it, don't you like her?" Harry looked back at Diana.  
  
"Yeah! But you two like each other. It's obvious. Just ask her!"  
  
"I can't! What do I say?"  
  
"Just ask. Now, go ask her!" Ron looked back over at Diana  
  
"Fine!" Harry hesitated. "...Are you sure you don't want to go with her?"  
  
"I'm sure. I like someone else anyways. Well, I like Diana, but I also like someone else."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Ron stopped and looked around, "Hermione."  
  
Harry's eyes got wide. "This is too weird! I'm going to ask her."  
  
"Good luck!" Ron winked at Harry.  
  
"Thanks Ron! Oh, and you should ask Hermione." Harry said smiling  
  
"I think I'm going to." Ron smiled back.  
  
Harry walked over, and sat back down. "Um... are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, never better." Diana tried to smile.  
  
  
"Diana...I was wondering. Since you and Ron are not going to the dance... will you... uh... um..." Diana gave him a weak smile. "Will you go with me?" he said very quickly.  
  
Diana smiled. "Will I go with you?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked in the other direction.  
  
"I'd love to." Diana smiled.  
  
"I know you won't... Did you say yes?"  
  
"Yes!" Her smile got bigger. Harry's face turned a deep shade of red 


	4. The First Kiss

Chapter 4: Of Kisses and Other Fun Stuff...   
  
By the next morning it seemed the whole school knew that Harry and Diana were going to the dance together.  
  
It was a beautiful fall morning. Harry, Hermione, and Diana were at breakfast. Hermione was reading a very thick book, and Diana and Harry were talking to each other.   
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up for her very thick book. "He never misses a meal."  
  
"I was just wondering that, too," Harry replied.  
  
"Why do you ask? Is there something you're not telling us?" Diana said, with an evil grin. Harry figured she knew something he didn't. But come to think of it, he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Stop trying to hook me up with Ron. It's not going to happen!" Hermione said, then dug her nose back into her thick book.   
  
"That's what you think." Diana winked at Harry. Harry thought it was kind of cute.  
  
"Diana, Harry!" They both looked over to see Ron come running in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Diana asked. Ron sat down right across from her, out of breath.  
  
"He's... going... to... ask...you." He point to Diana, then collapsed onto the table.  
  
"Right, okay. Um, who's going to ask me what?" Diana looked confused.  
  
"Malfoy... is going to ask you... to the dance." Ron muttered into the table. Luckily, Diana and Harry managed understand what he was saying.  
  
"Oh! Draco! The one who looks like he uses five bottles of hair gel on his hair everyday?" Diana asked Harry.  
  
"That's the one." Harry sighed.  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall, and walked right over to Diana.   
"Hello Diana, how are you doing?" He stared into her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"I'm very well, thank you. How about you?" She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm very well also. I was kind of wondering if you would like to go to the Halloween dance with me. Would you?" Draco eyed Harry.." She smiled.  
  
"Maybe." He said coldly, and continued to walk away.  
  
"You are too nice for your own good. Was it you or Snape that was adopted? You two can't be related." Ron lifted his head off the table, and took a bite of toast.   
  
Harry looked at Diana, and Diana began to laugh at Ron .  
***  
  
"I see death, my child." Professor Trelawney said, staring at Harry's palm.  
  
Diana walked over and began to take a look at Harry's hand. "Are you on some kind of drug?! I don't see death."  
  
"Oh, then please, tell us what you see, Miss Snape." Trelawney said, very irritated. Harry was used to Trelawney telling him that he was going to die, and then someone debating with her if he was or was not.  
  
"Fine! I will!" She said, in a snotty voice. She grabbed Harry's hand from Trelawney, and started to stare at it. "You'll have beautiful wife, two wonderful children, and I don't see him dying till he's old." She looked Professor Trelawney.  
  
"What about his near future?" She asked Diana. By that time everyone was watching.  
  
"Well, I see the girl that he's going to the Halloween dance with. She's going to...wait, it's a little foggy here. Oh! Now I see! She's going to beat her Uncle over the head with her wand for making her take this class. Then, she's going to get her class changed." She looked at Professor Trelawney. The whole class was laughing.   
  
"Very funny Miss Snape." She walked away, not amused. Everyone in the class went back to what they were doing before.  
  
Harry looked at Diana, who was still staring at his palm. "Did you really see that? I mean the thing about my future, not the whole you changing your class thing." Harry asked.  
  
Diana looked up from his hand. "Yeah!"  
  
"What else do you see?" He asked, staring into Diana's eyes.  
  
She then returned to studying his hand. "Your going to save someone in the near future, someone you care about." She looked up at him.  
  
They began to stare into each other's eyes. Then, they started to lean in closer, and closer. Then Harry fell out of his chair. Diana laughed at him.   
"Here," She stood up and held out her hand. As Harry pulled himself up, their lips locked. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. "You have pretty eyes," Diana said.   
  
"So do you," Harry said. Diana blushed, and they both sat down. They didn't say anything to each other.  
  
Minutes later Ron came running over. "Why aren't you two talking?"  
  
"No reason, just nothing to talk about." Harry said quickly. Ron knew they  
were hiding something.   
  
"What's going on, what are you two not telling me?" Ron said, with a grin.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, we're not hiding anything." Diana smiled at Ron.  
***  
"Oh please, what are you hiding from me Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Shhh! Potions is about to begin!" Harry said. He couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"You hate Potions! Plus, Snape isn't here yet." Ron smiled.  
  
"Come to think of it, where're Diana and Hermione?" Harry asked, staring at the two empty chairs on his left.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me, oh please!" Ron begged.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. "You can't tell anyone." Harry's face got red.  
  
"You kissed her!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Shhh!"  
  
"I don't see why you wouldn't tell me." Ron grinned.  
  
Snape walked into the class.   
"Professor Snape! Did you hear? Your precious niece is going to the dance with Harry Potter." Draco said, very loudly, so the whole class could hear.   
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I too read 'Teen Beat'" He said, just as Hermione and Diana came running in the door. He eyed Harry.  
  
"You never told me you read 'Teen Beat'. I always thought that was a magazine for teen girls." Diana said, sitting down next to Harry. The class laughed.  
  
"If you're finished Diana, I would like to start class." Snape said. Diana smiled. "After Monday, I have decided that you need to learn the antidote for laughing potion." Diana raised her hand. "No Diana! Just because you did this last year doesn't mean you're not going to do it now." Diana's hand went down.   
  
Pretty soon Harry and Diana were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Then, Diana handed Harry a glass of the antidote. Diana had a glass herself. At the same time they both took a drink. Almost immediately they stopped laughing, but occasionally giggled at something stupid.   
"Why are we still giggling, Diana?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the potion doesn't wear off immediately. It will though." Diana snickered.  
  
"Well you see I'm going with Harry. I'm very sorry." She looked at Harry.  
Draco shot Harry a evil look, and began to walk off.   
  
"Dr aco,"--he turned back around--"thanks for asking. If you want, I'll save you a dance 


	5. A Rude Awakening

Chapter5: Dreams in the Wind   
Diana rolled over in her bed. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach.  
She kept trying to get to sleep, but even singing to herself wasn't working.(Which it normally did.) After laying there for a while, she got up and walked down into the common room.  
She was surprised to see, when she got into the common room, that Harry was down there sitting by the fire. She walked up, and sat down next to him. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I have this horrible feeling." Diana said, staring into the fire.  
"So do I." Harry looked over at her, and then put his arms around her waist. Diana looked over at him, and smiled. Harry felt very comfortable with her.  
"Diana, does this make us official? Like, are we a couple?" Harry quickly looked away when he asked this.  
"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend?" She started to stare into the fire again.  
"Yeah, If you don't want to be that's fine. But if you do that would be great, because I really like you." Harry said nervously.  
"I really like you, too. And I would love to be your girlfriend. But..."  
"But, there's always a but." Harry began to feel weak.  
"But, It's my Uncle. I don't want to tell him just yet. So can we not let anyone know until after the dance. Well, I mean we can tell Ron and Hermione. I just don't want him to worry so much. But I do want to be your girlfriend." Diana continued to stare into the fire.  
"We don't have to tell anyone just yet. I was just worried you didn't want to go out with me." Diana looked over at him, and began to stare into his eyes.  
They talked for a while, and Harry held her in his arms. "Diana can I ask you something?" Harry looked at her.  
"Sure."  
"Before Ron tricked you in to trying out, why didn't you play quidditch anymore?"   
"It's a long sad story, are you sure you want to know?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
Diana sighed and began. "Well, I had a brother, who was about a year older than me. His name was William. And when I was little, my dad began to teach my brother and I how to play quidditch.  
"When he began school he tried out to be Salem's seeker, and he made it. Well, when I got to school I tried out to be chaser, and I made it also.  
"We where playing for the championship, at the end of the year. My parents where there, and my uncle was there. They were so proud of us. The other team was winning by a few points, but not by a lot. William saw the snitch, and went after it. When he caught it he was bucked off his broom, and fell to his death. He still had the snitch in his hand." Diana stopped, and she started to cry.   
"The next year they offered me my brother's position. I took it for my brother, but I never knew I would be labeled the best seeker Salem's ever seen. During my 5th year we once again were playing for the championship. Once again my parents were there, and my uncle. I saw the snitch, and I caught. But I saw, this man, I don't even know if you would call him a man. He laughed, and I felt a lot of pain all over my body. And I fell."   
She stopped and stared into the fire. "I didn't know who he was until the night my parents died. I saw him the night they were murdered. It was Voldemort." She began to cry again. "He killed my parents because they were Death Eaters before I was born. And they left him, and so did my uncle. But he's after me, and my uncle won't tell me why."   
She continued to cry. "Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked, starting to wipe away her tears.  
"I'll be fine." Diana smiled at him though her tears.   
They both began to stare into the fire, he continued to hold her. Then he kissed her forehead . After lots of silence, they began to talk again. "I'm bit tired I think we better go to bed." Diana said, with a smile.  
"Yeah, we should." Harry smiled back.  
Then he kissed her. But the kiss was different from the one in class. It was soft, and gentle. And they both felt something they had never felt before. When they pulled away it was just as awkward as the first kiss. The sat and said nothing for a few minutes. Then Diana broke the silence. "I have never been kissed like that before."   
"I have never kissed anyone like that before." Then they both laughed.  
They then got up to go to bed. Harry walked her up to the door of her dorm,   
and he her kissed again, just as nice as the one before. "Well, Good night." She said with a smile.  
"Good night, Diana" He said, but just as she was about to walk into her dorm room, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her back, and kissed her again.  
Then they said there last good nights, and went to bed.   
***   
  
  
She looked so beautiful. Even more beautiful then she usually did. She was wearing a long blue silky dress. Her hair was blowing in the wind. Her lips were a soft shade of pink.   
It was a beautiful day, and they were taking a walk outside. Harry was holding Diana's hand. Occasionally, they would stop and kiss. Then, they would hold each other in each other's arms, and stay there for a while. After they would hold each other, they kissed and continued on with their walk.  
They had stopped by a lake, and Harry pulled Diana close to him. They then began to kiss. Harry put his hands on her hips, and continued to kiss her. Diana held onto to him tightly.   
Harry loved the way he felt when she held him like that. He loved the way she kissed him.   
When the kiss was over, Diana had seemed to have disappeared. Harry looked around, and called out her name, but couldn't find her. All of a sudden he heard her scream.  
Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, and he was laying in his bed. He sat up, and realized Diana was in trouble.  
***  
Harry's face was so close to hers. Everything was so perfect. Suddenly he kissed her, and she kissed him back. He ran his hands though her hair. Diana held him close to her. She felt her knees get weak.  
It was amazing. She and Harry were able to be together without having to worry about her uncle. She felt so alive.  
When the kiss was over, Diana pulled away, and stared into Harry's green eyes. He began to stare into her eyes.   
Suddenly, Harry wasn't there. But something was. It was something horrible. And it seemed to want Diana.  
Diana woke, but it wasn't because of her dream. She heard call Harry for her. She felt someone holding her, but to her surprise it wasn't Harry holding her. It was a Dementor with his hood down. Ready to give Diana her final kiss...   
A/N: Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for the feedback on my story, keep it up! I have been getting a lot of , Diana's such a Mary Sue, but keep on reading she is not as perfect as you think. Her imperfections will start to show in Chapter 8, which I'm in the works of writing.  
Now on forth to my dedication. I'd like to dedicate this story to all the light bulbs out there. If it weren't for you Harmony, Star*dust, and I would have nothing to laugh at. (Hey Harmony! If he only had a brain! )  
-Diana Snape 


	6. The Alptruam Curse

Chapter 6: The Alptraum Curse   
"Harry!!!!" Diana screamed. Diana started to wiggle, and the Dementor let go of her and she fell onto her bed. She rolled over onto the floor, and backed herself up into the corner.  
"Diana, it's okay!" Harry yelled over to her.  
"How can this be okay? There's a Dementor trying to steal my soul! I don't think this is 'ok'!" Diana yelled at him.  
"Just don't over react. It will be okay, I promise." He said.   
"Harry, you have to tell my uncle that I love him. Please do that for me." Diana had her knees up to her chin. She put her head into her legs, and began to cry.   
Harry pulled out his wand. The Dementor reached down, grabbed Diana, and pulled her up. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled.  
Diana fell to the ground, and the Dementor had disappeared. Diana curled up into the corner, and continued to cry.  
Harry ran over, and put his arm around Diana. "Are you going to be all right?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I hope." Diana sniffed.  
Harry helped her up, and they walked down to the common room. By that time people were sitting in the common room wondering what all the commotion had been about.   
Harry sat down with Diana in a big comfortable chair. She was now crying  
so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Harry put his arm around her, and he felt her shaking. " Diana, your shaking." He pulled her in closer to him. She put her head into his chest, and continued to cry. "Shhh! It's all over, It's going to be okay." He ran his fingers threw her long hair.  
Ron ran over to see what was going on, Hermione was following behide him. "What happened? What's going on?" Ron asked, staring at Diana.  
"She was attacked by a Dementor. She won't stop shaking." Harry said anxiously.  
"That's awful. I hope she's going to be okay." Hermione said. "I heard her scream, but I never thought... that's just horrible."  
"Can someone please explain what's going on here." By the portrait hole stood Professor McGonnagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore.   
Diana stood up, and ran over to her uncle. Then, she did something that one had ever seen her do before... She rapped her arms his waist, and cried. Then, Snape put his hand on her back and began to rub her back. "What happened?" He asked in a cold voice. He stared pointedly at Harry.  
Diana pulled away from her uncle, and began to explain. " He saved me, Harry, he saved me. I heard Harry yell, I woke up, and I saw this Dementor holding on to me, about to kiss me. And he saved me." She had stopped crying.  
"Well Severus, aren't you going to thank the boy?" Dunbledore beamed at Harry.  
Snape eyed Harry. "Thank you Harry, for saving my precious niece... Diana." He gave Harry an evil grin.  
"Yes, and 50 points to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said. With that came a horrible scream. "Oh, what now?"Dumbledore said running his hand though his beard.   
All the teachers ran out into the hall, Diana followed close behind. But to their surprise, in the middle of the hallway, was a girl laying on the floor. Diana looked at her uncle, who was now right down next to the girl.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running out of the portrait hole, followed by everyone else in the common room. Everyone was dead silent. "Is she...dead?" Diana asked breaking the silence.  
"No, she's not," Professor Snape said quietly. "She's asleep."  
"Asleep? What? Why is she asleep on the floor?" Diana said anxiously. Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other. McGonnagall was just as clueless as everyone else.  
"It's a curse. She was put under a curse." Snape looked up at a terrified Diana.  
"Do you think?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I don't think, I know." Snape whispered. Diana continued to listen. "It's the Alptraum curse."  
Diana's eyes got really wide. "Alptraum... That's German for nightmare." She fell to the floor.  
***  
Diana wasn't at breakfast or in any of her classes that next day. Snape and Dumbledore had brought her up to the hospital wing, along with the girl they had found, the night before. When Ron, Hermione, and Harry did see her that day, it was after dinner that night in the common room.  
Diana was sitting by the fire reading when all three of them walked in. "Diana, where have you been all day?" Hermione asked.  
"I've been in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave." She looked very annoyed.  
"Did you find anything out about the curse?" Ron wondered.  
"They wouldn't tell me anything about it. But I did listen in on the conversation my uncle was having with Dumbledore about the curse." Diana grin.  
"So you spied?" Hermione thought out loud.  
"No, I found out information by listening in on their conversation when they thought I was asleep." All three of them stared at her. "Okay, so I spied. Big smelly deal." Ron hit his head.  
"Well, what did you find out?" Harry asked.  
"Well, your put into this dream state, you're basically sleeping, and you have these horrible nightmares. You don't wake up until your given the antidote. But it's really hard to make the antidote, it takes a few months to make." Diana looked around at all of them.  
"Is that it?" Hermione asked anxiously. " Is that all?"   
"I'm getting to the important part!" Diana said, very irritated. "Well, the curse came around about a year before Voldemort fell, but it was invented before we were all born..."  
"But out of all the books I've read, I have never seen anything on the Alptraum curse." Hermione told Diana.  
Diana rolled her eyes. "When are you going to learn that not everything is in books? It was only preformed twice. One time on a death eater that they tested the curse on, and the other time on a muggle. The Ministry of Magic kept it a secret. It's very powerful dark magic."  
"Is that it, Is that all you heard?" Ron's eyes screamed with fear.  
"No, well, the curse is so powerful that it if you put it on a muggle it kills them. If it's put on a witch or wizard, Voldemort draws power out off your suffering. So the more powerful the person has, the more power he gets." Diana looked at Harry.  
They all seemed to know what she was thinking, he was after Harry. They were all in silence. "Well, who was put under the curse?" Ron broke their silence.  
"Susan Bones... I feel bad for her. Being in a nightmare you can't get out of. That's just horrible." Diana stared into the fire.  
"Voldemort couldn't have been the one who put the curse on her." Hermione said to Diana.  
"A death eater you think?"  
"Yeah, but who?"She said, looking at Diana.  
"I don't know, but if it is a death eater it can't be a student. It's a way to powerful curse. Unless, the student who's doing it, if it is a student, is really powerful. I mean really, really, really powerful." Diana replied.   
" I can pretty much you guarantee that this is not the last attack." Hermione looked over at Ron.  
Diana's mouth dropped. "What?" Ron asked.  
"What if last night was a set up? If Harry won't have saved me, the Dementor would have gotten me..."   
"Yeah...?" Ron thought out loud.  
"So, Harry woke up, he must have sensed trouble. So he came to my room, and say the Dementor got me. He would have run out of the Gryffindor tower to find Dumbledore. So he turned the corner, and there standing there is someone ready to put him under the curse. They would have gotten Harry, and slowly Voldemort would gain power. My uncle makes the antidote, he wakes up, and everything is okay, right? Wrong, Voldemort slowly gained power to be able to bring Harry down once and for all. It's a brilliant plan. He needed me to get to Harry." Diana stopped, and looked at all three of them. They all stared at her in horror. But Harry knew she was right, it was a brilliant plan.   
  
A/n: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story.(keep it comin') I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mr. Grumpy-face!(a.k.a my boyfriend)*Smile*  
  
Love ya all  
~Diana Snape~ 


	7. I Love My Broom

Chapter7: I Love My Broom  
It was two days until the dance, and five minutes until quidditch practice. And therefore Harry and Diana where about to be late. Harry was sitting in his room polishing his broom, and had not noticed that he had been polishing his broom for about two hours now. Diana, on the other hand, could not find her broom anywhere.  
Diana opened up her underwear drawer in search of her lost broom. "God damn it, where's my broom?!" Hermione was sitting, and watching her in amusement.  
"I don't think it's in there, dear." Hermione tried not to laugh.  
"Well, if your so clever, you find my broom!" Diana's face got as red as the red underwear she was holding in her hand.  
Hermione got up, walked over to Diana's closet, and opened the door. Diana's firebolt fell to the floor. "Go figure." Diana said, and then hit her head feeling very stupid indeed. "I'm going to be so late." Diana ran over, and grabbed her broom.  
"Don't worry Harry is still in his room polishing his broom." Hermione laughed.  
"Still," Diana got a puzzled look on her face. "God, he's in love with that thing. Guess I better break up the make-out session."  
"It's too late Diana, he's leaving you for his broom." Hermione laughed.  
Diana bolted out of the room, and by some weird coincidence she happened to run into Harry. "Nice broom." She laughed.  
"Yes, were getting married in August."He looked lovingly at his broom.  
Diana stopped dead in her tracks. "What?!"  
"Just kidding." Harry laughed.  
Diana and Harry continued to walk to the quidditch pitch. When they got to the locker room everyone was dressed and waiting for them. "Well, if it isn't the two love birds now." Ron said, with an evil grin. "Harry and Diana sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes the ba... Oh my God your uncle would kill you!" Ron's grin faded.  
"Well, as long as we were married first." Diana said unsurely. Everyone stared at her. "Well, ok, he would kill me, even if we were married." Diana bit her lip. Ron laughed.  
"Are we going to practice or what?" Harry asked very annoyed.  
  
Diana sat on her broom amazed at Harry's quidditch skills. "Wow! He's good!" Diana yelled over to Ron.  
"The best!" Ron yelled back. Diana sat in amazement. "Diana, come take shots on me!"   
"Ok! I'm coming." Diana began to take shots on Ron. "I've never seen anyone so good." Diana smiled, as she looked back at Harry.  
"Who? Harry? Really? I thought you were this great seeker back at your old school. That's what Harry told me." Ron asked. Diana turned back around so fast she almost fell off her broom.  
"Well, I can't even hold my balance on a broom. I wasn't that great." Diana laughed. Ron laughed too.   
"No, I mean it. I heard you were awesome." Ron said, still laughing.  
"I wasn't as good as him," She turned around, and watched Harry. "He's terrific." Diana turned back around, and took a shot on Ron. It went right in.  
"If you were half as good as a seeker as you are a chaser, you could give Harry a hell of a time trying to beat you." Ron said, Diana blushed.  
"You think..." Diana was cut off by a loud scream.   
Ron and Diana turned around. Diana's mouth opened. There was Harry laying on the ground.  
***  
  
Diana was above Harry smiling. She leaned over a kissed him. "Diana,   
what happened?" Harry asked her. He looked around. They were in a dark room.  
Diana put her finger on his lips. " Shhh! It's ok."   
"Diana, what..." Harry stopped.   
Diana didn't have the her same smile. Her smile looked evil, like, like, like Voldemort's. "Diana, what's wrong? What's going on."   
"Harry. Harry." Her grin looked even more evil.  
"Diana, Diana!" Harry yelled.  
  
***  
His head rolled from side to side. "Diana, Diana!" He said over and over again.  
"Harry! I'm here. Someone go get Madam Pomfrey!" Diana yelled. Ginny ran to get Madam Pomfrey. "Harry! Oh please, please be ok." Diana held Harry's head up.  
***  
"Diana, Diana!" Harry tried to get up, but he couldn't.  
Diana's smile went away. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Harry, Harry. Wake up." Diana whispered.  
"What happened Diana?" Harry's voice seemed to crack.  
"Harry! Are you ok?" She whispered.  
Everything got blurry. Suddenly the room disappeared. He could see the blue sky, and the green trees. Diana and Ron were leaning over him. "Are you feeling ok?" Diana asked.  
"My head hurts." Harry groaned.  
"You fell." Diana ran her hands though his hair.   
"I heard a scream when I was falling. Who screamed?" Harry looked around.  
Ron and Diana looked at each other. "There was another attach." Ron said quietly.  
"Who was it?" Harry looked into Diana's eyes.  
"Lavender." Diana stuttered  
A/n: Sorry it took forever to get up this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. On to my dedication. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the leprechaun who lives in Massachetts. Oh, and his Sponge- Bob square pants underwear.  
~Diana Snape~ 


	8. What Happened to My Desk?

Chapter8: What Happened to My Desk?  
It was a beautiful fall morning. Diana had sat by Harry's bed in the hospital wing all night. Diana was sitting reading a book when Harry began to stir. "Diana," He said, in a hoarse voice. "Is that you?"  
"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Diana asked.  
"I feel fine."Harry smiled at her. "I could use some water."  
"I'll take care of that. Accio glass of water!" Suddenly 20 glasses flew at Diana's head. She ducked down, and the glasses hit the wall. After that, a bunch of water hit Diana in the face. Her golden hair fell. "Sorry! I was never good at summoning charms." Diana said weakly.  
Harry laughed at her. "Don't be sorry. It was hilarious!" He continued to laugh at her. Then she began to laugh, too.  
Harry grabbed her wet hand, and held it in his. They talked for a while, and then Diana went to class.  
Soon after Diana left, Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Well, I see your up.  
I'll be letting you leave this afternoon just before dinner."   
Harry smiled at her, and then looked out the window. He thought about Ron, Hermione, and Diana. And how he wanted to be in class. Then he thought about his fall, and the vision he had about Diana.   
He thought about this for a while, then his mind began to wonder. He then realized that the first quidditch game was the day after the dance. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He continued to looked out the window a little more, and then fell asleep.  
  
When woke up that afternoon, and Madam Pomfrey let to go. He walked into the common room to find Hermione and Diana studying. "Hey!" Harry said with a smile.   
Diana and Hermione looked up from their books. "Hey Harry!" Diana yelled.She ran over to Harry, and gave him a hug.  
"You feeling better?" Hermione said, with her nose back in her book.  
"I'm feeling great! Thanks to the shower I had in the hospital wing." Harry looked away from Diana.  
"So I can't summon stuff, big deal." Diana sighed.  
"What do you mean you can't summon stuff?" Hermione looked up from her book.  
"Well, I can summon. It's just, even if I'm specific on what I'm summoning, it comes flying at my head in mass quantity." Diana said, and Harry began to laugh.  
"Oh, I have to see this!" Hermione smiled.  
"No you don't!" Harry said, cracking up.  
"Yes, I do!"  
"Just believe me it's bad." Diana looked away.  
"Oh please." Hermione asked.  
"Fine, Accio..." She looked around the room, "...unsharpened pencil." Suddenly hundreds of unsharpened pencils flew at her head. Harry and Diana ducked.   
They all hit the wall next to the fireplace. Hermione began to laugh. "Well, at least they were unsharpened." Harry said, laughing.  
"Shut up!" Diana said, running upstairs.   
"Oh! That was a hoot!" Hermione laughed.  
"Do you think she's mad at me?" Harry asked, still laughing.  
"She'll get over it!" Hermione was cracking up.  
***  
It was the evening of the Halloween dance, and Diana and Hermione were no where to be seen.  
Harry had been sitting with Ron in the common room, waiting for Diana to get ready, for about an hour. Harry looked at his watch. "Well, the dance has already started." He sighed.  
"How long does it take to get ready?" Ron asked.  
"I have no clue. And come to think of it I don't want to know." Harry looked over at Ron. "Sorry, Hermione already had a date to the dance."  
"It's ok. It's just a dance." Ron sighed. Harry knew it wasn't ok. "Diana, promised me a dance anyway." Ron began to smile.  
"I'm ready!" Diana called down.  
"Well, come on then." Ron yelled.  
Diana began to walk down into the common room. When Harry and Ron saw her both their mouths drop open at once. She was wearing green silk robes. Her long hair was in curls, and she had glitter around her eyes. "What?" She asked.  
But the two didn't say anything. They sat and stared at her. Then Hermione came down, but they didn't notice. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare." Hermione said, with a smile.  
They both looked at her, and their mouths dropped again. Hermione was wearing robes almost exactly like Diana's, but hers were blue. Her hair was also curled, and her lips were a light pink. "I think were a hit." Diana smiled.  
"Guys, hopeless!" Hermione laughed.  
"Like my friend Sara would say, Y chromosomes." Diana smiled.  
"Are you two coming or not?!" Hermione yelled.  
Harry shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Come on Ron." But Ron just sat there. "Ron? Hello? Earth to Ron."   
Ron shook his head, "Sorry."   
"Why isn't Neville down here yet?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"Cause we're meeting at the dance." She smiled.  
Ron sighed. "Are we going?"  
"Yeah. Come on everyone. On forth to the dance!" Diana said, taking Harry by the hand.  
When they entered the Great Hall everyone was already dancing. "There's Neville. Bye everyone." Hermione ran over to Neville.  
"Man, that sucks!" Diana sighed.  
"What sucks?" Ron asked, watching Neville and Hermione.  
"Well, it's going to be a lot harder to get you two together. I'm so going to hook you two up!" Diana got a Snapeish grin on her face.  
Ron raised his eye brow, then smiled. "Why?"  
"Cause you two would be so cute together." Harry said, in a girly voice.  
Diana and Ron began to laugh. "Are you two going to dance or what?" Ron smiled.  
"Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Harry asked.  
"I'm fine. I'll go sit down." Then he walked off.  
"Well, let's dance." Diana yelled.  
Harry smiled, and grabbed Diana's hand. "Let's go."  
When they began to dance, Diana quickly found Harry couldn't dance. "You we're making fun of me cause I can't summon." Diana laughed.  
"I'm trying." Harry laughed.  
Diana looked over to the corner, and saw her uncle watching the two of them."Oh my God!"  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"My uncle's watching us." They both laughed. Then the music got slow. "Follow my lead."   
Diana put Harry's hands on her waist, and they got closer. They looked over at her uncle. "He's muttering something."  
***  
"Ok! I'm fine! No not the hands! Great, he... no! Too far south... too far north! Ok! There that's... No! Too far!" Snape muttered to himself.  
***  
Diana looked over to her uncle's right, and saw Hermione and Ron dancing. "Look Harry, they're dancing" Diana yelled.  
"Who are?" Harry asked.  
"Ron and Hermione. They're dancing."  
Snape looked over, and saw Hermione and Ron. "Now, Harry!" Diana grabbed Harry, and ran out of the Great Hall before her uncle could see them.  
"Where are we going?"Harry asked.  
"You'll see." Diana grinned.  
Harry got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. She had taken them all the way to the dungeons. She stopped at a big wooden door, looked around , and opened it."What are you going to do?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing! Come on in." Diana pulled Harry in with her. She walked over to a dusty desk, and lit a candle. Harry now could see a little. "This is my uncle's office. He'll never know we're down here."  
Harry looked around. The room was big, musty, and cold. It had a black chair over in one of the corners , a desk, and a bookshelf. Dust was in every inch of the room.  
"He'll never know where we are? Are you sure?" Harry asked with a grin.  
"I'm sure." Diana grinned back.  
"Good."   
Harry walked over to Diana, and touched her face. "But if we are caught we'll be in a lot of trouble." Diana smiled.  
"It would be worth it." Harry kissed her.  
Diana backed into her uncle's desk. Harry took a few more steps, and put his hands on her waist, and kissed her. Diana's hand came down onto the her uncle's desk, and suddenly knocked the candle over. It rolled over onto a pile of papers, and started the desk on fire.  
Harry and Diana hadn't notice and kept on kissing. "Harry, do you smell that?" Diana asked, as Harry was kissing her neck.  
"Yeah, It smells like something's burning." Harry sounded muffled cause he was still kissing her neck.  
"Wait!" Diana yelled. She ran away from her uncle's desk, which was now in full blaze. Her mouth fell open.  
"Diana, we have a bit of a problem." Harry's eyes got wide.  
"Duhh! Um..." She got out her wand, and yelled, "Anento!" With that the fire exploded. Diana and Harry fell to the floor.  
"Get out!" Harry yelled. They go up and ran out the door. "Shut it Diana!" Diana shut the door as she ran out. "What did you do?"  
"I said the wrong spell! I said the spell for gasoline." Diana began to stutter.  
Harry grabbed her and they ran to the Great Hall.  
When they got there everyone was still dancing, and Snape was no where to be seen. "Should we tell someone?" Harry asked.  
Suddenly they heard a loud scream, sounding a lot like Professor Snape. "No, I think my uncle found the fire." Diana dragged Harry onto the dance floor andbegan to dance.  
"Why are we dancing?" Harry was shaking.  
"So we don't look like we were up to something." She whispered  
"But we were."  
"My uncle will kill me if he found out what happened." Diana put her head into Harry's chest. She was breathing very hard.  
Suddenly, Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall. His eyebrows had been singed off. "Well, do think if I tell him how much I love him he'll forgive me?"Diana asked.  
"I so how, don't think so." Harry said, his heart started to beat faster.  
***  
It had been 2 hours since Diana destroyed her uncle's office. Diana was sitting by the fire reading, Hermione was studying, and Harry and Ron were playing chess. "Who do you think set the fire in Snape's office?" Hermione asked.  
Harry and Diana quickly looked over at her, then looked at each other. "Peeves, maybe." Harry said quickly. Then returned to the chess game.  
"You think?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Yeah, who else would?" Harry laughed.  
"Maybe a blonde haired American and a black haired seeker." Ron grinned. Diana and Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ron were laughing at them. "Do you think were not smart enough to pick that up?"  
Diana's mouth dropped. "How... How?" She shuttered.  
"How did we know? We saw you two run off just before the fire started, and then run back in after." Hermione grinned.  
"We figured you and Harry would probably seek off to get away from your uncle." Ron grinned. "Come on, who would think, the office of the person you were trying to get away from? Only Diana!" Ron added  
"You offending me?" Diana asked.  
" Not if you want me to be." Ron answered, Diana rolled her eyes.  
At that time the portrait hole opened up, and in walked in Snape. "Diana, may I talk to you?" Snape raised where his eyebrows use to be.  
"Yeah! Coming!" Snape walked out of the common room, Diana followed.  
***  
Snape waited for her outside the portrait hole. Diana walked out the portrait hole, and saw her uncle standing there. "You needed to talk to me." Diana said.  
"Come with me to my office." Snape and Diana walked down to the dungeons.  
When they entered Diana looked around at the office. It was charcoal black. "Sit down." Diana sat down in front of her uncle's desk. Snape sat down in the chair behind his desk. "Diana, you have never lied to me right?"   
Diana looked around, then at her uncle. Her heart began to race. "Um... right." Diana stuttered.  
"Then is it true," Diana's heart began to pound. " that your going out with Harry Potter?"   
Diana felt a sense of calm come over her. 'How did he find out?' She thought. She looked down at the floor, " Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Diana answered.  
Snape sighed. He got up and began to walk around his office. "Diana, you know I love you don't you?" Snape said, with disappointment.  
"Of course I do, and I love you too. But what does that have to do with anything?" She looked at her uncle.  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'm afraid your going to get hurt."  
"I won't get hurt. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."   
"Well, someone has to worry about you. Don't you understand, your not one of them." Snape walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.  
"What does that mean?"   
"Your not part of their world. You a Snape not... one of them. Why you were put into Gryffindor is beyond me. Why not make friends with some of the Slytherins?"  
Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe this!" Diana put her face into her hands, and began to cry. "Why do you hate Harry so?" She asked, taking her face out of her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Diana, look, if it will make you happy, then I'll never bug you again about Harry or about your Gryffindor friends again." Snape got on his knees and whipped Diana's tears. Diana hugged her uncle. "You better go to bed. You have a big quidditch game tomorrow."   
"Night Uncle Severus. Love you" She gave him a kiss.  
"Love you too, Diana." Snape sat down in his blackened chair. Diana got up and began to walk out. "Oh, and we'll talk about fire in my office tomorrow."   
Diana turned around. "You know?"  
"You think I would never find out?" Snape gave her a very Snape-ish grin.  
"You know, you are good."  
"I know I am." His eyes lit up. "Good night."  
"Night uncle Severus." Diana said, walking out.  
Snape sat there for a few minutes, then his chair crumbled into dust, and he fell to the floor. "If I didn't love that girl so much... I'd ground her!" Snape sighed.  
A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up in the next few weeks. I'm going to Florida so that might hinder my plans. I actually have 10 chapters written, but I try to keep at least 2 or 3 chapters ahead of myself. And I'm in one of those moods were I can't stop writing. So I should probably write more of the White Rose. Have you ever been in one of those moods? Yeah, anyway on to my dedication.(I love this part.) I would like to dedicate this Chapter to a German palm tree I know, with bright purple sunglasses and a red handkerchief. Guten Tag!  
Auf Wiedersehen(It means good bye in German)  
~Diana Snape~ 


	9. Broomsticks and Backflips

Chapter 9:  
"Open the hanger, in comes the airplane." Hermione said, in a mommy like voice.  
Diana crossed her arms, and spoke in a childish voice, "No! I hate airplanes!" She frowned at Hermione.  
"Come on, you have to eat something. Lord! Do they feed you in America? You so thin." Hermione said, putting down her fork.  
"Of course they do! And I won't eat, I'm to nervous about the game."  
"You'll be fine Diana. Just eat." Ron said, with a mouth feel of eggs.  
"So what did your uncle talk to you about last night? Was it about the fire?" Harry asked.  
"No, he talked to me about you." Diana said calmly.  
Harry spit out his pumpkin juice onto the table. "What did he say?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes got very wide, and Hermione listened intently.  
"Oh, not much." Diana took a bite of her toast. " This bread is nasty! Harry could you please pass the salt." Diana looked stressed.  
"Diana what are you hiding?" Hermione watched as she began to eat more than she had eaten in weeks. But Hermione wasn't the only one who picked up on Diana's weird behavior. Ron and Harry noticed it, too. She had even acted different last night after her return from her uncle's office.  
"I'm not hiding anything. And if I was, what could I be hiding?" Diana's eyes didn't look at any of them, but instead she stared out into space.  
"What you uncle said to you. Now, what did he say?" Ron replied.  
Diana then looked into their eyes and smiled at them. "I swear I'm not hiding a thing." Diana said cheerfully.  
They did question her after that, but Harry could still tell she wasn't herself.  
"When does the game start?" Diana asked.  
"In a half in hour." Harry said looking at his watch.  
"Well, I better go get my broom then." She began to stand up.  
"I'll come..." Hermione began.  
"No! You stay here, I'll be right down." Diana said quickly.  
Diana left. "She's acting really weird." Harry said.  
"Since when is Diana not weird?" Ron laughed.  
"No really Ron, Harry's right. She's not herself." Hermione said.  
"Do you think her uncle told her if Gryffindor beat Slytherin today he'd disown her?" Ron asked quickly. Hermione and Harry raised their eyebrows. "It's just a guess." Ron shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.  
"I'll go talk to her." Harry said. Harry got up and left.  
When he got to her dorm, the door was cracked a bit. He peeked in to see Diana in her quidditch robes with her broom , standing in front of a mirror staring. Harry stood a watched her for a second, then he opened the door. "Diana are you ok?" Diana jumped a little.  
"Oh Harry, you scared me!" She began to laugh.  
"What where you doing?"  
"Thinking." Diana sighed  
"About what?"   
"Nothing important." Diana sighed again.  
"Something's bugging you."  
Diana looked over at her bed, then at her America flag hanging over her bed. "Do you think I belong here?"   
"What do you mean?" Harry's eye's got wide.  
"Do I belong in this house?"  
"Why do you think you wouldn't?" Harry asked.  
"Come on I'm a Snape. I come from a line of Slytherins. My uncle, dad, mom, Granddaddy, Grandma, Great uncle, Great Grandfather, Great Grandmother..."   
"Ok I get the point. But you belong here. I think you do. And your not a normal Snape, as far as I can tell. Plus, your were put in Gryffindor, you belong here."  
Diana continued to look in the mirror. "I guess."  
"And we better go, the games about to start." Harry laughed  
Diana turned around and smiled. "Well, let's go!"   
"After you my dear." Harry waved out in front of him.  
  
  
***  
Ok, so the game wasn't what Diana expected. She's an American, what do you expect? She expected bigger, which is normal for an American.   
Diana, Ron , And Harry walked onto the field. "This is nothing like in America." Diana looked around at the crowd of people.  
"Well, this Europe. What did you think it's was going to be like?" Ron asked.  
"Well... bigger. I guess." Diana was now examining the field.  
"Don't you think this is big enough? How much bigger could this get?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Well, this nothing to what a game is like in America. More people, bigger pitch, music, better seats, etc." Diana had a look of disgust on her face.  
"Kind of like a Quidditch world cup game?" Harry smiled.  
"Bigger."Diana looked at him.  
"Bigger?" Harry and Ron both looked at her in amazement.  
"Bigger." Diana still had a look of disgust on her face.  
" How much bigger?!" Ron's eyes got wide.  
"Let me just tell you this, I had my own fan club." Diana looked at them.  
"Man, that's big." Ron said. "Not that it's not unusual for Harry to have a fan club." Ron smiled at Harry.  
The Slytherin team was now walking onto the pitch. The crowd was going wild, especially the Slytherin side. "Now, I want a fair game." Madam Hooch said. Suddenly the crowd went silent. The only nosie you could hear was Diana cracking her knuckles, which was a sign she was nervous. "Mount your brooms." Diana got up on her broom, and began to bite her lip. "Now..." Madam Hooch began.  
"Oh, just get on with it! Bloody britz!" Diana yelled.(A/n: No offence to any British people out there.)Diana put her hand over her mouth. Ron began to laugh at how ironic her remark had been. "Sorry, just a bit nervous." Diana went red. And then Madam Hooch let the balls go.  
Diana was the first to get the Quaffle, and she passed it to Ginny who made the shot. While this was all happening Harry was flying around looking for the snitch. Draco right on this tail. Harry could hear the crowd going crazy. And the commentator, "And there she goes. Snape passes to Thomas!(A/n: Yes, Dean is a Gryffindor chaser) Thomas passes back to Snape , who just got a nasty blow to the head by a bludger, but some how scores anyway! Now she is chasing one of the Slytherin beaters with bat she just stole from Colin Creevey(A/n: Yes Colin and Dennis Creevey are beaters). Now Creevey is chasing Snape." Everyone one the Gryffindor side was laughing. "Now Creevey just got his bat back, and Snape has the Quaffle who just zoomed by Potter almost making him fall off his broom."  
"Sorry about that Harry!" Diana yelled.  
"No biggie!" Harry yelled back.  
Harry continued to look for the snitch as the chasers racked up points for the Gryffindor team, and Ron blocked almost every shot that came at him. Just then, he saw it... the snitch. Draco must of saw it too, because they both started to speed up at the same time. Everyone seemed to stop at once to watch Draco and Harry. Diana however didn't she zoom right passed them with the Quaffle in hand. Diana shot the ball. Just as Harry caught the snitch.   
Everyone(expect the Slytherins) began to celebrate. Every player landed, expect Diana who was flying two feet above the ground. Harry saw her still flying around, and then saw her jump off her broom in mid-fight and do back flips across the field. Her last flip she fell on her back, and she began to laugh so hard she couldn't breathe.  
Tears streamed down her face as she laughed. Then, just as she stopped laughing she saw her uncle standing over her. "Hi Uncle Severus!"  
"Diana," He said in a cold voice. Harry and Ron walked over to see if she was ok.  
"Hi Harry! Nice catch you made!" Diana smiled, she was still on the ground.  
"Thanks," Harry said, watching Snape.  
"Diana, I need to talk to you in my office tonight." Snape said coldly. Diana's smile faded.  
"Yes, uncle." Snape grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.   
Snape stared at Harry, " Yes, indeed. Nice catch." He began to walk away.  
Diana followed, "Oh come on Uncle! You know your happy for me! What did you expect, me not to win!? Come on Uncle Sevi, you know it's all or nothing with me. Smile Uncle Severus! Smile! I bet your proud of me. I know you, hiding your emotions. Smile... " Diana continued as they walked away.   
***  
Later that night Diana walked into the common room after her chat with her Uncle. She sat down with the three, who where by the fire talking. "What did your Uncle have to say?" Hermione asked.  
"Those flips were dangerous." Diana rolled her eyes.  
"That's it?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah. He's scared that I might get hurt, get killed. You know the usual. Then, he told me about the first time he held me when I was a baby. He like loves me more than my father did." Diana sighed.  
"Snape showing human emotion." Ron shuttered.  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "He's not that bad!" Diana protested. "He's really nice, he got me my first broom, and I'm like a daughter to him. And I've always thought of him as my second father. He just wants what's best for me. We only have each other right now." Diana stared off into space. "He wanted to take me in after I was born, just before we moved to America."  
"You weren't born in America?" Harry asked.   
"Yeah, I was born in London." Diana looked at Harry.  
Ron began to laugh. "And you said 'bloody britz' too! She is one herself." Ron continued to laugh.  
"For your information, I'm both. I'm an American and a Brit." Diana smile.  
"Can't you only have citizenship to one country?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.  
"No one in America has to know that I was born in England." Diana got a evil grin on her face. Harry and Ron began to laugh.   
"Well, isn't that against the law or something?" Hermione's mouth fell open.  
"Oh come on Hermione! Lighten up! Has she always been like this?" Diana asked.  
"Yeah." Harry and Ron said together. Diana laughed. "Well, she has lightened up a little since the beginning of 1st year." Ron said.  
"God! I can't imagine what she was like before." Diana rolled her eyes.  
"It was bad." Ron laughed.  
"Are you two offending me?" Hermione yelled.  
"No!" Ron and Diana both said, holding back laughter.  
"Diana," Harry said. "Did you ever find out anything more about the curse?"  
Diana looked around. "Not really. Well, not that I can remember anyway."  
"Who do you think is putting the curse on everyone?" Hermione asked all of them.  
"It can't be Voldemort himself." Diana rubbed her chin. "There's like, no possible suspects."   
"It could be that Defense Against the Dark Arts sub. You know the one who's just filling in til we get a replacement." Ron put his two cents in.  
"No, I've looked into that." Diana said.   
"How?!" The three asked her.  
"Well, you all know that my uncle was a Death Eater once right?" Diana asked.  
"Yeah, we've heard this story." Ron said.  
"Well, ever since Voldemort came back to power, the dark mark has always shown on his arm." Diana stopped to take a breath. "So, I looked at the same place on his arm. No dark mark. And the dark mark is always put on the same place."  
"How did you do this?" Ron asked.   
"Let's just say I'm more clever than people make me out to be." Diana grinned an evil grin.  
"Well, then who?" Hermione looked around.  
"Good question," Harry stopped. "Do you think it could be?" Harry stopped, realizing he had never told Diana the Sirius story.  
"Could be." Hermione mouthed to Harry, Ron seemed to agree.  
"Could it be who?" Diana asked. See looked at the three of them and knew they were hiding a sercret from her.  
"No one." Hermione said.   
  
***  
"Come in!" Professor Snape said coldly.  
The door opened and Dumbledore walked in. Snape was in his chair stoking his chin. "You look troubled, my friend," Dumbledore sat down in the brand new chair in front of Snape's desk. "What's on your mind?" Snape sighed at Dumbledore's question. "You can't stop destiny, you know that?"  
"I'm afraid I do." Snape was still stoking his chin. " But I can try."   
"Let them be! You must, Severus! Everything depends on them."  
"I'm not worried about them," Snape got up and began to pace. "I'm worried what their future holds. As much as I hate the boy, I can't stop thinking about what he can do for her. I've never seen her like this." Snape stopped.   
"Poor girl, she knows very little about herself." Dumbledore got up and put his hand on Snape's shoulder.  
"It's not her time to know." Snape looked at Dumbledore.  
"I'm afraid it isn't her time. But she will need to know." Dumbledore sat back down. "You just have to take care of her while you can."  
"I care for her as if she were my own. I love her like she were my own daughter. But I sometimes wonder if she understands that."   
"She does, and she loves you more than she loved her father." Dumbledore said.   
Snape walked over to his bookshelf, and looked at the only two pictures on his self. One had been of Snape holding a baby, which was Diana. The other had been of Diana and him, which had been taken that summer when Diana had come to visit him. Snape then smiled. His smile was nothing like the Hogwarts students had seen before. It was happy and comforting like Diana's. Which, like Diana, lit up his face, and made him look relatively handsome.  
  
  
Dedication: Hey everyone! I finally am posting this chapter! Anyway, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And if you totally love my story, leave an e-mail and I'll write you when I update.  
Anyway, on to my dedication!(My favorite part.) I would like to dedicate this Chapter to the dancing grapefruit that live under my bed.  
  
Thanks for reading  
Love Ya,  
~Diana Snape~ 


	10. Harry's Very Merry Christmas

Chapter 10: Christmas  
  
  
  
Diana couldn't believe how fast two months had gone by. It was two days until Christmas, and she still didn't know what to get Harry.  
  
  
  
"So Hermione, what should I get Harry?" Diana asked. She was sitting on her bed polishing her broom.  
  
  
  
"A box of condoms." Hermione gave her an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"What?! No seriously Hermione." Diana's eyes had gotten very big.  
  
  
  
"Seriously, a box of condoms." Hermione now had a serious look on her face.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Diana stood up on her bed.  
  
  
  
"I'm kidding, Diana. Calm down," Hermione laughed.  
  
  
  
"This is a serious problem!" Diana threw down her broom.  
  
  
  
"I know. Get him... something quidditch-ish." Hermione sat down on her bed and began to read.  
  
  
  
"Like...?" Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said, looking up from her book.  
  
  
  
Diana fell back onto her bed. She began to twirl her hair, which was down for the first time ever, since she'd come to Hogwarts. (Well, except at night and when she took a shower.) Diana sat up and looked around. "That's it!" Diana yelled.  
  
  
  
"What's it?" Hermione looked strangely at Diana.  
  
  
  
"I know what I'll get him!" Diana jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Crazy girl." Hermione shook her head, then continued on reading.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Harry came running in, Ron following close behind.   
  
"Hermione, I need your help!" Harry said.  
  
  
  
"You need a gift for Diana," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"How did you know?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Lucky guess." Hermione looked at Harry. "Get her... a thong. It will go perfect with the box of condoms she's getting you."  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes got big. "What?!"  
  
  
  
"Way to go, Harry!" Ron smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Ron, you don't believe Diana would get him condoms? She's so not like that, she wants to be a virgin til she's married," Hermione said, and she shook her head again  
  
  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief. Then he looked around.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"There's no changing her mind about the virgin thing is there?" Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Oh I don't want to talk about this stuff with you two!" Hermione looked disgusted.  
  
  
  
"Sucks to be you Harry," Ron said with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Please let's get off the subject of sex," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"I know what I'll get her." Harry looked at the two of them.  
  
  
  
"Sex?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"No!" Harry yelled running out of the room. Hermione looked at Ron, then hit him in the head.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what was that for?!" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"If you can't figure it out, you're an idiot." Hermione glared at him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
That night Diana was sitting on her bed wrapping Harry's gift.   
  
"This is going to be the best gift," Diana said to herself. When she had finished she looked at the gift with pride. "I have to say this is the best wrapping I have ever done." Her gift was wrapped in gold paper and had a green ribbon.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what Harry's going to get me?" She picked up her gift and began to put it in her bedside drawer. But just as she was shutting the drawer something small over by the window moved. "What was that?"  
  
  
  
Diana got up and walked over. To Diana's surprise, there in the corner was a rat. "Ew! I knew this place wasn't clean." She leaned down to get a closer look at it. "Cute little thing." Even as she got closer it didn't seem to get scared or run away. "Do you have a name? I'm going to pick you up, now. Don't be afraid." Diana reached her hand in and picked up the rat. She then took the rat over to her bed and sat down.  
  
  
  
"I think I should feed you to my snake. Oh, but you're so cute!" Then she began to pet it.  
  
Then the door opened and Hermione walked in. "Diana, I need your help."  
  
  
  
"With what?" Diana asked  
  
  
  
"Well, you know Harry's brilliant idea for a Christmas tree in the common room?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." She was still petting the rat.  
  
  
  
"Well, no one can decide on what color the Christmas tree skirt should be. What color, red or green?"   
  
  
  
"Red."  
  
  
  
"That's what I said! God! No one listens to me. What's that you're holding?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"A rat. Do you want to pet him?" Diana smiled.  
  
  
  
Hermione took one look at the rat and knew who it was. "Drop him! No! Wait, he'll get away! Don't drop him! HARRY!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
Harry came in the door panting. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Look!" Hermione pointed.  
  
  
  
"It's a rat, big deal." Diana looked around.  
  
  
  
"Diana, drop the rat! Wait! No! Don't drop the rat! He'll get away!" Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ron! Come quick!" Hermione screamed.  
  
  
  
Ron came running into the room. "What?!" He said angrily. "I was just about to put the star up."  
  
  
  
"Look who Diana found." Harry said.   
  
  
  
Ron looked at the rat in Diana's hands, then his mouth dropped open. "Diana, drop the rat! Wait! Don't drop! Wait, drop it! No, don't drop it, he'll get away!" Ron went on.  
  
  
  
"Okay...now that we have established you don't want me to drop the rat, can someone tell me what's going on?" Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"This means we can finally clear his name," Harry gave a weak smile.  
  
"He'd be happy we did," Hermione smiled.  
  
"What?!" Diana said, looking at the three as if they were nuts.  
  
" Ron, will you go get Dumbledore," Hermione commanded.  
  
"Right," Ron said, running out of the room.  
  
"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Diana said.  
  
"Do you think you should tell her or should I?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
They sat down and explained the whole story about Sirius to Diana.  
  
"And there was no body?" Diana looked almost perplexed.  
  
"Well yeah, " Hermione said.  
  
"So," Diana began, "clearing his name would bring closure to his death."  
  
"Not so much closure, but it would help," Harry said.  
  
" I somehow think that there's more to this story than meets the eye," Diana said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"Like a lack of body," Diana said. "You see, the archway . . ."  
  
Dumbledore interupted her by walking into the room, he was followed shortly by   
  
Professor Snape and Ron. "Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Professor," Diana said, handing him the rat. "Soemthing was definitely over looked."  
  
"Like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The archway," Diana began, "it's in a book about the living and the dead. It said that, the archway was created to study what happened after death. However, it didn't work, so the person had to come out another archway leading into our world.  
  
"No one understood why they couldn't get into the world that is beyond ours. Leter, after further study, they realized it was because the soul going through was still attached to the body. The body was not meant to stay in that worls."  
  
"Alright," Ron said, totally missing whatever point Diana was trying to make.  
  
Diana sighed with frustration.  
  
"The body would have come out the other side," Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly,' Diana smiled. "If Sirius fell in after death, his body would have been sent out the other way. Which brings me to the point, where's to the body?"  
  
Everyone looked almost dumb struck, even Dumbledore.  
  
"But what if the other archway is a place where no one would ever find it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not," Diana said. "The two archways are in two completely different rooms in the Department of Mysteries. And they can't be moved from their spots."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, almost asking each other to answer.  
  
"Um . . ." Snape said. "There's this potion I've been trying to create for close to sixteen years . . ."  
  
"You didn't?!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"We did," Snape said.  
  
"What?!" Diana and Hermione asked together.  
  
"Well, the potion if used properly, can prevent death; however, it can only be used for the Avada curse," Snape said, looking nervously at the floor.  
  
Diana suddenly let out a shriek, " It's my puppy!"  
  
A very familiar black dog jumped up onto her bed. she smiled, scratching behind his ears. Diana seemed to notice that they were staring at her and the dog as if they'd seen a ghost  
  
"Oh dear," a voice sighed. At that moment Fudge came running into the room, and pointed over at the dog.  
  
Dian sighed and looked at her dog, but it wasn't a dog anymore. Instead, it was a man sitting next to her. Diana's eyes got really hugh, she screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said softly.  
  
"Guten Tag!" Sirius smiled.  
  
Ther was an awkward silence that Diana finally broke, " You answer with, 'Guten Tag. Wie geht es dir?' "  
  
"You're alive!" Hermione yelled, saying what was on everyone's mind at that moment.  
  
"Well, I was the last time I checked," Sirius laughed, still staring at the shock on Diana's face.  
  
"I told you some of my darkest secrets thinking you were a dog," Diana yelled. Harry could tell that she was restraining herself from lugging at him.  
  
"Yep," Sirius grinned evilly.  
  
"I walked you, feed you, and I even let you sleep on the end of the bed," Diana whined.  
  
"Yes, and I'm forever in your debt," Sirius smiled. He looked over at Harry, " And by the way you have nice choices in woman. She's sweet, pretty, and if you got rid of the name she'd be perfect for you."  
  
Diana looked at the floor blushing.  
  
"Now Fudge," Dumbledore began, "I'm sure you'll see that Sirius's name gets cleared."  
  
Fudge didn't say anything at all, but instead nodded in response.  
  
"Right," Dumbledore smiled. "Here's Peter." He handed him the rat and smiled. Fudge walked out still in shock. Dumbledore looked at Snape and Sirius with a glare, "I want to see you in my office, now."  
  
They left, leaving the four sitting still staring in shock.  
  
***  
  
"Harry! It's so beautiful!" Diana screeched, holding up the charm bracelet Harry had given her.  
  
  
  
"You really like it?" He smiled.  
  
  
  
"I love it!" Diana said putting it on. "Thank you so much."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Harry went red.  
  
  
  
"Now it's time for you to open mine," Diana said, digging into her bedside drawer. It was a snowy Christmas Eve night and Harry couldn't imagine it being any better. "Here it is!" Diana laughed. "I knew I put it in here." Diana handed Harry the gift, then he began to open it.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" He said, pulling out a old looking, tattered book.  
  
  
  
"What does it look like? It's a yearbook. It was my mom's. I thought you might want it, it's got a lot of pictures of your parents in it," Diana said shyly. Harry began to look though it. "It's kinda funny, because in every picture that your parents are in, my uncle's in the background. There's one, where he's like, flicking them off. It's hilarious." Diana turned it to a page that had Harry's parents in it, and low and behold there was a very angry Severus flicking them off. They both began to laugh. "I wasn't sure if you would like it..." Diana began, but she was stopped when Harry kissed her.  
  
  
  
"I love it." Harry smiled, Diana went a shade of deep red.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Diana had a very unsure look on her face. Then Harry kissed her again.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
Just then Sirius ran into the room. "Guess what?" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, what?" Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I know."Diana laughed.  
  
  
  
"You do? Well tell me." Sirius grinned at Diana.  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore offered you a job at Hogwarts!" Diana yelled.  
  
  
  
Sirius's face went straight and pale. "How did you know?"   
  
  
  
"He did? Oh, I am sooo good!" Diana looked very smug.  
  
  
  
"He offered you a job? Well, what was it?" Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" Sirius smiled. Diana didn't look the least bit happy.  
  
  
  
"What did my uncle say?" Diana stared.  
  
  
  
"Not much." Sirius grinned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's not good. He's upset. Oh man, he's going to take this out on me. He's going to give me another two hour spiel on how he should get the job. Man, why can't Dumbledore just give him it? I mean he goes on and on and on and on about how he's so qualified for it. This is going to suck. I need to go talk to him." Diana began to get up.  
  
  
  
"Not so fast, missy. I didn't take it." Sirius smiled some more.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Harry and Diana said together in shock. "But you'll be right here with Harry. Why did you do it?" Diana asked.  
  
  
  
"Diana, will you please keep your shirt on. Although, I don't think Harry would mind if you took it off." Sirius smiled at Harry. Harry turned red. Diana covered up her chest. "I told Dumbledore that I didn't want the job, because Snape was more qualified for it. So he gave the job to Severus, then offered me the Potions position."   
  
  
  
"Did you take it?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah!" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"Did my uncle take the job?" Diana asked.  
  
  
  
"No, he's out of a job." Sirius said very seriously. Diana's eyes got very wide. "Of course he took the job!" Diana then began to breathe.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Snape came running in. "Sirius, we have your first duty as a Professor." Snape was out of breath.  
  
  
  
"What would that be? Do I get to give out a detention? Did someone hex someone else? What? You're killing me here!" Sirius groaned.  
  
  
  
Diana looked into her uncle's eyes and seemed to read him like a book. "Who was it? Someone was put under the Alptraum Curse again. Who was it?" Diana moaned.  
  
  
  
"Owen Cauldwell." Severus sighed.  
  
  
  
"I missed something, didn't I?" Sirius looked at the three of them. All their Christmas cheer was drained out of them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Diana, a gift came for you!" Hermione yelled, jumping on Diana's bed.  
  
  
  
"Who is it from?" She groaned. It was Christmas morning, and Diana didn't want to get up at all.  
  
  
  
"It's from some girl named Sara." Hermione jumped.  
  
  
  
"I'll open it later." Diana rolled over in her bed.  
  
  
  
"This is the third time I have tried to get you up! Harry and Ron have been up for two hours. We're all waiting for you." Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
"Good for them." Diana rolled over again.   
  
  
  
"Please get up!" Hermione yelled.  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Diana yelled back. She sat up and stared at a huge box that was on the end of her bed. "It's from Sara?" Diana looked at the gift.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Who's Sara? Harry, Ron she's up!" Hermione yelled. The two boys ran in.  
  
  
  
"Sara is my best friend who lives in America." Diana began to open her box.  
  
"I thought I was your best friend." Hermione said, crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
"My best British friend. Sara is my best American friend." Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Man Hermione, you just got dissed." Ron laughed.  
  
  
  
"Is it wrong to have two best friends?" Diana continued to open her gift.  
  
  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione said, she glared at Ron.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Diana screeched. "I so totally love these shoes! I so love Sara! Oh, I hope she got my gift!" Diana smiled.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at Diana as she tried on her new mint green sneakers. "Cute," Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I totally forgot about you and Ron!" Diana yelled. Then, she dug under her bed. She pulled out two nicely wrapped gifts. "Ron, Hermione." Diana handed the gifts to them. "Crap! I need to give Uncle Severus his gift." Diana got up, dug into her closet, pulled out a gift, and ran out of the room.   
  
  
  
"You're jealous, Hermione," Ron teased.  
  
  
  
"I am not," Hermione protested.  
  
  
  
"Yes you are!" Ron yelled. Harry began to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Stop you two," Harry snickered.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.   
  
"So jealous," Ron whispered.  
  
  
  
"So not," Hermione whispered back. 


	11. Of Jealousy, Sporks, and Twins

Chapter11:   
January passed fairly quickly and now Harry had a new problem. What to get Diana for Valentine's Day? "So Diana, what do you want for Valentine's Day?" Harry asked Diana.  
"I don't want anything." Diana smiled.  
"What!?" Hermione looked at her.  
"I'm not a Valentine's Day buff. It's a holiday where girly girls wish they have an boyfriend, and those who do, wish their boyfriend would notice them." Diana stare out the window.  
"Diana you have some of the weirdest outlooks on everything." Hermione stared at Diana.  
"Well, I don't care if you don't want any thing. I'm getting you something." Harry grinned.  
"It's a little late don't you think? You have a little less then two days." Diana smirked.  
"I'm getting you something. I don't care what you say." Harry smirked back.  
***  
Days passed quickly and the big day finally came. Diana walked into the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron already eating. "Good Morning!" She said cheerfully.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Diana!" Harry smiled.  
"That's today." Diana's cheerfulness faded quickly.  
"Yeah, and I succeeded in getting your gift." Harry said.  
"Oh." Diana said dully.  
"Why do you hate Valentine's Day so?" Ron asked.  
"I just don't like it. I don't know why." Diana looked around.  
"Diana." A voice said from behind her. They turned around to see Draco standing there. "I got you a gift." He said with a grin.  
"You did?" Diana looked at Harry.  
"Yeah." He pulled a huge necklace out of his pocket. "It was 20 million Galleons." Diana choked on her pumpkin juice.  
"20 million Galleons!" Ron said, falling out of his chair.  
"20 million Galleons!" Diana's eyes got wide.  
"20 million Galleons." Harry sighed. It looked as if he lost to Draco.  
"That's a lot of money. You shouldn't have." Diana's eyes were still big.  
"Not really, 20 million Galleons is pocket change." Draco smiled. Ron who had gotten back in his chair suddenly fell back out again.  
"Oh my God." Diana looked at Harry, then at the necklace, then at Draco, then at Ron, and then at Harry.  
"I feel sick." Ron looked at Harry, who was now pale. "Harry, man, if I were Diana..." He shook his head. "I would have dumped you by now."  
"If I were Diana, I would have dumped me too." Harry felt sick.  
"Draco, I love the gift, but I can't accept it. I have a boyfriend." Diana said weakly.  
"Ok!" Draco walked off.  
"That was interesting." Diana sighed.  
"Diana, your crazy!" Ron said, with his mouth wide open. Suddenly, he did something no one had ever in there right mind thought Ron would do. He got up and ran after Draco. "Draco, I can turn the other way. I'll take the necklace. Draco! Darling! I love you!" Ron yelled. Diana began to crack up.  
"I never thought I would ever see that. I don't think I wanted to." Harry said, with disgust.  
"Neither did I." Diana laughed.  
"Now my gift feels so pathetic." Harry thought out loud.  
"See why I hate Valentine's Day." Diana giggled. Harry wasn't very amused. Diana stopped giggling "Harry, I'm sure what ever you got me is wonderful."  
"Not better than Draco's gift." Harry sighed.  
"Much better than his. Because yours is from the heart. Even if it were a hand made gift I would love it."Diana smiled.  
"Really?"Harry smiled.  
"Yeah, but I'm going to hang the concept that I could have had Draco over your head forever." Diana laughed. Harry laughed too.  
"Your not going to like it." Harry said weakly.  
"I'll love it, I know I will." Diana grinned.  
Harry dug into to his pocket and pulled out a locket. "It kinda screamed your name when I saw it."  
"Oh Harry!" Diana stared at it. "I love it."  
"I knew you won't like... You do?"  
"Yeah. I had a locket a long time ago. My mom gave it to me. I lost it the night Voldemort was chasing me." Diana was smiling even more than Harry had ever seen her smile.  
"Do want me to help me put it on you?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, if you want." Harry put it on her. It looked perfect. "Your so beautiful." Harry stared at her. Diana wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and just held her.   
***  
"Now, today, I want to have you work on a disappearing potion." Sirius said. Diana's hand flew up. "What now Diana?" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"I've done this before." Diana said, biting her lip.  
"What potion have you not done?" Sirius grunted.  
Diana looked around the room. "Um... I've done lots of potions." Diana continued to bite her lip. "I can look up a few in my uncle's books." Diana began to twirl her hair.  
"I've looked at those books. Must of them are too advanced for someone your age."   
"I've done some potions from those books, there easy." Diana said.   
Sirius stared in amazement. "How old were you when your dad and uncle started teaching you potions?" Sirius said, he still looked astounded.  
Diana looked around. "I was..." Diana stared at Sirius. " I was four or five, when they taught me my first potion. I was seven when me uncle began to teach me about the dark arts. For protection, of course."   
Everyone was now staring at her. Sirius got into his desk and got out a book. He handed it to Diana. "Take a look at that. It's the 7th year book. We might want to move you up." Diana opened the book and turned the pages. Hermione looked jealously at Diana.  
***  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Diana were walking out of there Potions class and heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was not talking to Diana at all, because of what happened in Potions. But Diana hadn't noticed.  
"Those potions look so hard." Ron said, looking at the book.  
"Not really, just time consuming. The good thing is, I haven't done any of them. Which would make the class not so boring." Diana said shyly. Diana looked down at her watch. "I've got to go."   
"But we have class." Harry said, pointing in the direction of where they were suppose to go.   
"I know, but I really have to go!" She yelled, running away. "I'll see you in class!"   
"Wonder where she's going?" Ron asked.  
"Probably skipping." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"She won't skip!" Ron and Harry said together.  
"That's right, Miss Goody-Goody would never skip." Hermione said angrily.  
"Your just jealous she might get moved up from 6th year potions to 7th year potions." Ron rubbed into Hermione's face.  
"Hermione, it's really not her fault that her uncle and father wanted her to start potions early in life." Harry said.  
"You would defend her, because she's your girlfriend." Hermione stared angrily at Harry. She could have burned a hole though him.  
"No, if Diana were saying things about you, I'd defend you." Harry protested. "Just cause she's better at Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts doesn't mean you should be jealous. Your better at tons of other classes, like Charms and Transfiguration." Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't say another thing until they got into class.  
When they got into class, they sat in their normal seats. There classmates kept coming in, but no Diana. Harry was beginning to think she was going to skip.  
Suddenly, Diana ran into class just before the bell rang. She wasn't in her uniform. Instead she was in a pair of flares, a green t- shirt, and her mint green tennis shoes. Her hair was in curls and she had make- up on. She sat down next to Harry and smiled. "Hello!" She said.  
Hermione gave her a weird look. "Diana, are you feeling ok?" Ron asked. Harry was wondering the same thing.   
"Who would you be?" Diana asked, looking very confused.  
Ron's eyes got big. "I'm Ron, you know, your friend."  
"Oh, the red head!" Diana smiled. Then she looked at Harry. "And who might you be?"   
"Harry, your boyfriend." Harry looked insulted.  
Her eyes looked toward his forhead. "I'm dating Harry Potter? Cool!"  
Diana smiled.  
Snape walked in the class, just as the bell rang. "Today, I'm going to show you how to manipulate Polyjuice potion. Which is a basic step to something we're going to get into later. Now, Mr. Black has been kind enough to make the potion for us. We just need to add the hair." Sirius walked in with a huge caldron.  
"Can you give me a hand, this is heavy." Sirius asked Snape. Snape helped Sirius carry it over to his desk.  
"Thanks, I thought I was going to drop that thing." Sirius huffed.  
Harry looked over at the door. 'What's up with Diana? She didn't even know who I was.' Harry began to feel sick. 'Maybe it was a joke. That's it, it's a joke.' He continued to stare at the door.   
Just then the door opened. To everyone's surprise, it was Diana. Or a Diana look alike. They were wearing the same thing, there hair and make-up was even done the same way . Everyone stared at the two girls.   
Harry looked over at the one that was sitting next to him. "Diana?" He asked. She smiled at him, walked over to the girl standing by the door, and they both laughed. It was like a freaky twin movie.  
"Well," Snape smiled. "One of these two is the real Diana. Which one is her? And the other question that might be on your mind, who is the other person?" Snape said.  
"We figured The Salem School has learned how to do this stuff, why not use Diana and one of her friends?" Sirius said.  
Then, the girl by the door tapped the other girl with her wand. A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles appeared. "I'm confused." Neville said. "Who's she?"  
"This is my second half!" Diana giggled.  
"I'm Sara Kerckhove! Nice to meet ya'll!" Sara yelled.  
"This is my fork!" Diana hugged Sara.  
"And this is my spoon!" She hugged Diana back. They both looked so happy.  
"And we're spork!" Diana yelled.  
"What have done?" Snape said, hitting his head.  
"Come one! You know you love me Uncle Sevi." Sara laughed.  
"I told you never to call me that." He grunted.   
"Hehehe! You can't do anything! I'm not a student or your niece. I can conquer! Bahahahaha!" Sara laughed.  
"This is your best friend." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"She's just happy to be in Europe." Diana laughed.  
"Yeah, just a bit hyper!" Sara smiled.  
"Just a bit, right." Diana laughed.  
"Well, I am a little upset. I'm not dating Harry Potter anymore." Sara sniffed, and then began to laugh.  
Diana and Sara hugged once more. " This is so cool I haven't seen you in, forever." Diana smiled.  
"Seems like it doesn't it." Sara sniffed.  
"Yeah, it does." Diana sniffed too. "Well, we have all day to hang out!" Diana looked her uncle. "Can we?" Diana and Sara gave innocent smiles.  
"Fine." He sighed.   
They both ran up and hugged him. "We love you uncle!" They yelled, and then left.  
***  
Harry and Hermione walked into the common room to find Diana and Ron talking. "Hey!" Harry said.  
"Hi! Hi Hermione! What's up?!" Diana smiled. Hermione stomped off. "Did I do something wrong?" Diana asked.  
"She's just jealous. So where's your friend?" Harry asked.  
"She left." Diana sniffed. "Why's Hermione jealous?" Diana asked.  
"Long story. So, what were you two talking about?" Harry asked.  
"About who could be putting the curse on everyone." Ron answered.  
"We're both confused." Diana said.  
"You both would be." Harry laughed. Ron and Diana laughed too.  
"Are you saying we're dumb?" Ron asked.  
"No, I can't figure it out either." Harry laughed.  
Diana smiled. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night Ron." She said to Ron. Then, she walk over to Harry and kissed him. "Night Harry."  
"Night Diana." Harry smiled.  
"Night Diana." Ron said. Then, she went upstairs. "So, how about a game of chess?" Ron asked.  
"Sure, I have a feeling I'm going to win." Harry said.  
"Right." Ron laughed.  
A/n: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love you forever for it. And keep it coming. I need to tell you that Sara Kerckhove is based one my very best friend, Harmony Slytherin.(Thank for your presonality!) Now, onto my dedication... I would like to dedicate this chapter to Harmony Slytherin herself and her 25 killer flamingos.  
  
Love ya'll,  
~Diana Snape~ 


	12. The First I Love You and the Mysterious ...

Chapter12: The First I Love You and The Mysterious Redhead   
Diana held her broom in her hands and watched Harry fly over head. Diana was still amazed by his technique. After about an hour he landed right in front of her. "I could watch you fly forever." Diana sighed. Harry smiled, then grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.  
"Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." Harry stared into her eyes.  
"It's March, the birds are singing. Let's stay outside." Diana touched Harry's face.  
"But, it's sooo, cold." Harry moaned.  
"But we can keep each other warm." Diana smiled.  
"Ok, that sounds nice." Harry kissed her. She then pulled out of his arms.  
"Your right, it's getting a little chilli. I think it's time to go inside." Diana walked off playfully.  
"Diana, don't do this to me." Harry groaned. He preceded to follow her. He finally caught up with her and put his arms around her. Diana reached into his robes and grabbed his wand. "Hey! Give that back!" Harry laughed.  
"I'm not giving it back. I'm not giving it back." Diana teased, kissed him, and then hopped off.  
"Diana, I'm going to get back!" Harry yelled after her. He ran up behind her and tickled her. Diana fell to the ground in laughter. Harry laid down next to her. "Diana, this has to be one of the best days."   
"Nothing could ruin it." Diana smiled.  
Harry felt chills go down his back, he felt different. He didn't know what it was either. Suddenly, emotions flooded over him. He felt happy, sad, scared, and wonderful at the same time. Then he looked deep into Diana's eyes, and a new feeling hit. Something he never felt before. He put his hand on Diana's side. He thought about what it would be like to be with Diana forever, to have kids with her, to love her for the rest of his life.   
Love! What was he thinking? He was crazy. Or was he? Is that what he was feeling? Did he love her? Did he love Diana Snape? "Are you ok? You look sick." Diana asked.  
"I'm fine." Harry sighed.   
Diana looked into Harry's eyes. He looked lost. "You look confused. Are you sure your alright?" Diana asked. She had a look of concern on her face.  
"Yeah, I couldn't be better." Harry said. He then went back into his train of thought. It was amazing how she could read him.  
He was lost. Was this what he wanted, to love her forever? Then he thought about this not being his choice. What if he was suppose to love her? Then, he stared into her eyes again. Everything fell into place.   
He wanted to be like this forever. Just Diana and him. He wanted to get married to her and have kids with her. He loved her!   
But doubt fell upon him. What if she didn't love him? What if he told her and she broke his heart? He didn't know what to say. He needed to tell her. He wanted to tell her. But how? He wanted to scream it out loud. "Are you sure your fine?" Diana looked even more concerned. She ran her hands though his hair. That didn't help.  
"I'm fine." Harry got weak. Then, he knew he needed to tell her. He stared into her eyes. "Diana," Harry said.  
"Yes, Harry." Diana answered.  
"I need to tell you something." His stomach turned.  
"Well spit it out!" She smiled.  
"I... I love you." Harry felt relief hit him.  
Diana sat up and looked around. She looked deep in thought. Her eyes seemed lost, almost as if her soul had left her. Diana then looked back down at Harry. He sat up quickly. "I ..." Diana looked around some more.  
"You don't have to say anything. Just listen to what I have to say." Diana stared into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "I was watching you, and something fell upon me. I felt weird. Then, I thought about what it would be like if we were married, with kids. I knew then that... I loved you. And not just I love you. I'm in love with you."Harry stared at her.  
Diana continued to stare into his eyes. Suddenly she kissed him. "I love you, too. And not just I love you. I'm in love with you." Diana smiled. Harry kissed her. It was perfect. Diana's head fell to the ground. Harry played with her hair.  
Harry smiled at her. "Let's go inside." Harry whispered. Diana rolled her eyes.  
"If you want." Diana sighed.  
Harry helped her up, and they walked into the castle.  
***  
It was late at night, and Diana was still up. She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed with a huge smile. Then, from downstairs came a noise. A crack, like nothing Diana had ever heard. She got out of bed to investigate.  
She walked down the stairs, wand in hand. But when she got into the common room no one was there. Then, another crack came from the hall. She walked out of the portrait hole, but once again nothing. But this didn't stop her. She walked down the halls looking for what made the noise.  
The next thing she knew she was standing in a hall that she had never seen before. Dust covered everything. "You know you shouldn't travel to far from the tower. It dangerous." A cold voice came from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Nice to see you again, Diana." Diana turned around. There stood him, the one person she feared the most. Voldemort!  
"Yes, well, it maybe nice for you." She said calmly, but she was no where near calm.  
"I know that you fear me. That your not as brave as you think. You don't have to be afraid. You're a strong one Diana, and I can help you. You can be great. I'll help you. If you want that help." Voldemort grinned at her.   
She stared at him for a moment. What was he trying to pull? "I don't need help." Diana said coldly.  
He pointed his wand at her. Her heart began to race. "Aren't you going to fight me?" He asked, in a shill voice. Diana pointed her wand at him. "On the count of 10." He stopped for a couple minutes.   
She wondered what he was trying to do, stalling like that. 'He's playing with me. He's trying to phase me. Don't let it happen!' Diana screamed in her mind. "Well, get on with!" She yelled.  
"Very well." He laughed. "One..." He began.  
Now, anyone ready to duel wouldn't get distracted, but Diana did. Her attention strayed to the corner. There a man in dark, black Death Eater robes stood. His face was covered by the shadow of the hood, and she couldn't see much. But what she could was a hunk of bright red hair, and the man's nose. "Ron?" She whispered. That was the first thing that crossed her mind, but the next thing was realization that it couldn't be him. Ron has a very distinct nose, and that wasn't it.  
"...Ten!" She looked over just in time to see a bright light shoot at her.  
A/n: Well, here's chapter 12. It's a little mushy and it's a cliffe, but it's all good. I hope I'll have chapter 13 up soon. *crosses fingers in hope* I've been having trouble with it. So, onto my dedication. This one is serious. *gasp* I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Mom. Happy Mother's Day!  
This is highly unlike me. I usually have a not so serious dedications. I think I'm turning... *grabs face* NORMAL!!!!! Alright, not possible. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone.  
Love ya'll  
~Diana Snape~ 


	13. Never Wanted it That Way

A/n: This Chapter is finally done. Praise the Lord! Anyway, this is a long chapter for me. I was amazed. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I was writing and proofreading this at 2 in the morning. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, keep it coming. Bye  
Chapter 13: Never Wanted it That Way  
"Harry! Ron! Wake up!" Hermione screamed.  
"What?" Harry asked, his voice cracked.  
"Voldemort! He got Diana! He got Diana!" Hermione screamed.   
Harry and Ron shot up. Hermione sat on the end of Harry's bed crying. "What!?" Harry yelled. "What did he do to her!?" Rage filled his veins.  
"He put her under the Alptraum Curse!" Hermione felt weak.  
"What?" Ron whispered.  
Harry got up out of bed and ran down into the common room. Snape was kneeling next to Diana. Sirius stood behind Snape. Dumbledore stood in the corner staring. "Diana!" Harry yelled. He ran and fell next to her.   
Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs. "We need that potion, Severus." Dumbledore stared at Diana.  
"There's one more ingredient needed. It must be gathered on a full moon and boiled for a month." Snape sighed.  
***  
Two weeks had passed since Diana had fallen under the curse. It was hard on Harry. Nothing seemed to appeal to him, including quidditch. He would occasionally go to quidditch practice, but besides classes, he mostly sat by Diana's bedside.  
But not that warm April evening. He had some how wondered outside. He sat by the lake, and watched the sunset. It's pinks, reds, and oranges seemed to cheer him up.  
Wind blew through his hair as he thought about Diana, her kiss, her smile. It was all he could think about, watching that sunset.  
Maybe it was the Hogwart's air or the greenery compared to the dull white hospital wing that made him feel better. Whatever it was, it gave him a new outlook on everything. "Well, it's only four more weeks or so til the antidote is finished." he said to himself. "Then, she'll be ok." He smiled. Harry hadn't done that in two weeks.  
Feeling refreshed, he stood up and began to walk inside. he felt different, he felt like a man. maybe his eyes didn't show that he had gotten older, but his body did. He had gotten taller,(not much compared to Ron's 6'4.) around 6 foot, and developed a bit more muscle. A lot more attractive then a few years back.  
When he walked in the hosptial wing, he saw Snape sitting by Diana's bed. He was looking extremely depressed. Harry sat down across the bed from Snape.  
They didn't say a word to each other. It was a rather awkward situation for Harry.(and it had been like that for almost two weeks)They sat like that for about a half an hour. Then, Harry broke the silence. "So, how about that English quidditch team?" Harry blurted out. He wish he didn't.  
Snape stared for a moment. "I've always perfered the German team myself." Snape grinned.  
"Umm... Why?" Harry asked.  
"My mum was visiting Germany when she went into labor with me." snape laughed. Snape laughing, what next? Voldemort in a tutu. "It's rather funny. My mum was born in Ireland, my father was born in France, Diana's father was born in Africa, her mum was born in Scotland, Diana and her older brother were born in England, and her younger brother was born in America."  
"I didn't know Diana had a younger brother?" Harry was surprised.  
Snape raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised she never told you about him."  
"Well, she told me about William, but I had not clue that she had a younger brother." Harry wondered why she had never told him about her younger brother.  
"Charles died when she was 13. She always kind of blamed herself for his death." He sighed. "Only a year old."  
"How did he die?" Harry asked.  
"Voldemort killed him." Snape began. "She was babysitting him one night. She went to check on him, and he was dead. He had the dark mark on his arm.  
"She blamed herself for William's death, then her younger brother, and now her parent's death."  
Harry looked down at Diana. Her skin was pale, and her large pj's covered her curvaceous body. She seemed so calm, so peaceful. But her dreams weren't at all calm or peaceful.  
"It's late, we should go to bed." Snape said.  
"I'm just going to stay here for a few more minutes." Harry replied. Snape nodded his head and left.  
Harry stared at Diana. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed. He listened carefully to those breathes. He placed his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
At that moment, he felt a close connection with Diana. Maybe she felt it too, because when he looked up at her face she was smiling. He smiled back. It was like there souls were doing a dance.  
Harry closed his eyes and listened, to her heart, her breaths. Not only did he listen, but he smelled. She smelled like lilacs in the warm spring months.  
The smell relaxed him and he began to fall asleep.  
***  
He opened his eyes and looked over at Diana. Realizing what had happened he got up and looked out the window. It was still dark, around 2:00 in the morning. "How am I going to get back to the tower?" He asked himself. "This should prove to be a challenge." He kissed Diana's forehead and left the Hospital wing.   
He quickly but quietly began to make his way through the halls up to the tower. He once had to dodge into a old, abandoned classroom to get away from a teacher who was monitoring the halls. Finally, he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He felt relieved to get there without getting caught. "Password," She said.  
"Greensleeves," he said.   
The portrait swung open and he walked in. He began to walk up to his dorm when he spotted Ginny and Neville... together. Not just talking, but kissing. 'Well, Ron's going to be a little upset when he finds out about his.' he thought to himself. Surprisingly enough, they didn't notice him walk in, or even walk up to the dorm.  
He got into his dorm, where he to changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He was still awake when Neville walked in and went to bed.  
He began to think about the events that had happened in those last few weeks. Finally, after about an hour of trying, he fell asleep.  
***  
He watched as she walked down the aisle. Her long hair was in golden curls. Her eyes shimmered like sapphires. Her soft, milky skin glowed. Her lips were a soft pink. And her dress was not to fancy, but fancy enough. She held a bouquet of beautiful white roses.  
It was everything Harry had ever imaged it to be like. Diana looked beautiful, the sun was shining, and Snape had even gaven them his blessing. But most importantly, Diana was about to become his wife. It all seemed so perfect.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.  
Harry pulled Diana closer. He could almost feel her. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw... Ron!? "Ahhh!" Harry yelled. Harry had been trying to kiss him. "Your not Diana!!" Harry yelled, letting go of Ron.  
"Yeah... Thank God!" Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed.   
"What were you doing there?" Harry asked.  
"Oh... I was trying to show my secret love for you." Ron fluttered his eyelashes, and Harry looked at him angry.( For being a sarcastic idiot of coarse.) "I was trying to wake you up, but this was before you tried to have sex with me." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"I wasn't trying to have sex with you... I was trying to kiss you." Harry said, with embarrassment.  
"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Ron scratched his head.  
"I was having this really great dream..." Harry began.  
"Well, obviously..." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smirked at him.  
"I had a dream Diana and I had gotten married." Harry started to turn red.  
"Well, guess were that kiss would have led to..." Ron laughed. "Now I've been traumatized for life."  
" What were you trying to wake me up for?" Harry asked, looking out the window. "It's still dark."  
"We have quidditch practice this morning... remember?" Ron said, in a 'you're the captain, you idiot,' type of voice.  
"Oh yeah..." Harry said, as if the light suddenly turned on. "... We're practicing for the big game this weekend!"  
"Yeah, now get dressed!" Ron yelled. Harry jumped up and got dressed.  
It wasn't a very productive practice at all that day. They were still one chaser down, and had two days to find one.  
"What are we going to do Harry? We can't play without Diana." Ron complained at breakfast that morning.  
"I know..." Harry began  
"Well, do something?" Ron said angrily  
Harry stared at Ron for a moment and then said, "Oh, fine. Excuse me while I go wake Diana up." Harry rolled his eyes. Ron smirked.  
"Well how long til the potion's done?" Ron asked.  
"Well, she should be up and ready by the next quidditch game. That's about two weeks." He answered.  
Ron rested his head on the table as Hermione walked in. "Good Morning!" She said, cheerfully. "Isn't it a beautiful day? She smiled.  
"Oh yeah... beautiful." Ron moaned. "Why are you so happy?" Ron asked.  
"It's just a beautiful day!" Hermione smiled, then picked up her book and began to read.  
"So, as I was saying... what are we going to do?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged."This is so not good." Ron continued to moan.  
"Yeah, it looks like we're screwed." Harry said, nonchalantly.  
Ron began to bang his head on the table. "Ron it's ok..." Hermione said, pathetically attempting to stop Ron.  
"Does anyone here care that we're going to lose on Saturday?" Ron wondered out loud.  
"Of coarse I care, but I've just accepted the fact that Diana's not going to be there. So I'm trying to be positive. We're a strong enough team that we can play without her and still win." Harry smiled.  
"Your nervous as hell about his aren't you?" Ron asked.  
"Oh yeah." Harry confessed. "But I really am trying to be positive. I mean, I don't think that we're going to lose too bad."  
"Well, we already have enough points that we're guaranteed a position in the quidditch cup game. So, all you need to do is caught the snitch as soon as the game starts ." Ron said, optimistically.  
"There you go." Harry agreed sarcastically.   
Hermione looked up from her book in laughter. "You two are so weird." Hermione laughed.  
"It's good to know we amuse someone." Harry shrugged.  
"It's not that," Hermione continued to laugh. "It's just, I think Diana wouldn't have been a little disappointed to watch you two talk like this. I think that Diana would want you to play your best, she'd want you to see this as a challenge."   
Ron and Harry listened to this intently. Then, they began to talk again. "Yep... we're screwed." Harry said.  
"I agree." Ron said, as Hermione sighed at how stupid they we're.  
Just then, the mail arrived, dropping a small letter on Ron's lap. He began to open it, but Hermione and Harry hadn't noticed. They we're talking about when they were going to visit Diana. "I don't think we visit her that often. It's rather sad." Hermione said.  
"No you don't visit her often. I visit her twice a day. Now Ron, how many times have you visited Diana since she was put under the curse? I mean..." He had suddenly noticed that Ron was staring at the letter quite intently. Hermione noticed also.  
"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked. Ron began to look as if he had just seen a ghost.  
He continued to stare. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. He then looked over at them. He seemed to be in complete and utter shock. "Percy. He's dead." He then began to stare at the letter again.  
"What!? How!?" Hermione yelled.  
"Well, he didn't come home the night before last. They found him last night." He began to drift off into space. "I better go tell Ginny." He got up and left.  
***  
Ron didn't show up in any of his classes that day or the next. Harry and Hermione couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he disappeared. "Maybe he went home to go to Percy's funeral." Hermione suggested.  
"Could be." They were walking down to the hospital wing to go visit Diana.  
"I'm worried about him." Hermione said.  
"Me too." Harry said, as they walked into the hospital.   
To there surprise Ron was there sitting by Diana's bed. "Ron!" Hermione ran up and hugged him. "How long have you been here? We've been looking everywhere for you." Hermione asked, in a caring fashion.  
"I've been here since about 9:00 o'clock, yesterday." Ron continued to stare.  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
"I just needed someone to listen to me. I figured why not someone who can't interupt or anything like that." Ron said, then he began to ramble.  
"Ron you should get some rest. We have a big game tomorrow." Harry whispered.   
"You know what's weird?" Ron asked.  
"We have no clue." Harry answered.  
"She maybe asleep, but I felt like every time I was talking to her... she was talking back. " Ron sighed. Hermione began to look really worried, but Harry knew how he felt. "Do you think I'm going crazy?" Ron asked. His face was filled with pain.  
Hermione sighed. "No Ron, I don't your crazy." Harry smiled. Ron smiled back.   
"So do we have a chaser yet?" Ron laughed.  
Harry laughed, then shook his head no. "Not yet."  
"Maybe we should go to bed." Hermione suggested.  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired." Ron said.  
As they walked back, Ron began to tell them stories about Percy and all the good times he had with him. It seemed to be cheering him up. And even when they got back they sat by the fire and listened to him until they couldn't keep their eyes open. That's when they went to bed.  
***  
Harry had slept peacefully the night before; his morning was everything but peaceful. He rubbed his eyes and sat bolt upright- smacking Ron directly in the face!  
"Ow!" They both exclaimed, rubbing their foreheads.  
"Why are you always right there?!" Harry yelled, waking up Neville.  
"We still need a chaser!" Ron said, very childishly.  
"Thank you Mr. Oblivious." Harry said, sarcastically.  
"That's it! I'm going to wake up Diana!" Ron ran out of the room.  
"What? How do you plan on doing this?" Harry asked, chasing after him.  
When they enter the hospital wing, they saw Snape sitting by Diana's bed. Then, Ron began to hit her. "Diana wake up! Wake up! Please, just for the game. We need you." Ron begged, as Snape watched in amusement.  
"Um.... Ron?" Harry said laughing.  
Ron then stood there as if enlightened. "This is like sleeping beauty. Harry kiss her!" Ron commanded. Snape began to laugh.  
"Are you deranged?" Snape laughed. "Oh... never mind your Gryffindors." Snape was laughing so hard, he was doubled over.  
"What does that have to do with anything? I'm thinking realistically here!" Ron smiled, as if he was the smartest person in the world. "Now Harry, kiss her!"  
"This isn't going..." Harry began.  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KISS HER!" Ron yelled, as Harry and Snape jumped.  
"FINE!" Harry yelled back. He then leaned in and kissed her. But as he was pulling away, Diana's arm flew up and hit Harry smack in the face, breaking his glasses. "Ow!" Snape began to laugh harder.  
"She decked you." Snape laughed.  
Harry began to examine his glasses. "Well..." he said.  
"Why won't she wake up?" Ron moaned.  
"Cause she's under a curse you idiot!" Snape half yelled, half laughed.  
"Now what?" Ron sighed.  
Just then Hermione walked in with flowers. "Hello everyone." she smiled. "I brought Diana some flowers."  
Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron. "We're desperate." Ron said.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, you must be desperate." Snape said, trying to refrain from laughing.  
"Hermione can you fly a broom?" Harry asked.  
"Um... I can crash one." She answered.  
"Good enough." Ron said.  
"That's pretty sad." Snape continued to be the peanut gallery.  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked. "And aren't you two suppose to be getting ready for the game?"  
"Hermione be our chaser! Please..." Harry and Ron begged.  
"No!" Hermione began to wonder if they had gone nuts.  
"Oh please Hermione. We need you." Harry said.  
"No, I refuse." Hermione said.  
***  
"Why did I let you two talk me into this." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Cause you love us." Harry laughed, as they walked onto the quidditch pitch.  
"So as a chaser, what am I suppose to do?"   
"What you have to do is put the red ball into one of those three hoops." Harry explained.  
"That's it?" Hermione asked.  
"That's it." Harry said.  
"Easy enough." She shrugged. "I hope..."   
"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch said. They mounted their brooms. "Now, I want a clean game." She then blew her whistle. The game had begun.  
"Weasley gets the ball first, who passes to Thomas, and he scores!" The commentator said. "And the Ravenclaw team takes a shot on Weasley, and misses."  
"Thomas has the ball, and he passes to... Granger?"  
"Harry I have the ball! What do I do now?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Get it through the hoop." Harry yelled, still examining the field for the snitch.   
"Oh..." Hermione said, just before the ball was taking from her by the Ravenclaw team.  
They took a shoot on Ron, and made it. "What the hell was that Hermione?" He screamed, slamming his fist into his palm.  
"Sorry... I'm not good at this."   
"Weasley passes to Thomas, who passes to Weasley, and she passed it back to Thomas. Oh... and Weasley just got hit in the head with the bludger, knocking her out. Ouch..." The Commentator went on. "And now Thomas passes to Granger!"   
"Go Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Get the ball through the hoop." So, Hermione flew through the hoop with the quaffle in hand. "No... not that way..." Harry said, as Ron hit his head on a hoop.  
"And Gryffindor scores!" The Commentator yelled.  
"No that shouldn't count!" Cho yelled at Madam Hooch. (ok she's the Captain of Ravenclaw)  
"That should count!" Harry yelled, flying over to discuss the situation with the two of them.  
"It shouldn't!" Cho argued.  
Madam Hooch began to look through a rule book. "It just says you have to get the quaffle through the hoop. That's it. It doesn't say how." Harry said. While all this was happening, the game was still play.  
"Your such an idiot!" Cho screamed.  
"I'm not an idiot! Your just angry!" Harry yelled back.  
"What am I angry about, huh?" Cho asked.  
"Um... Excuse me for a second." Harry flew off.  
"That's just typical of him." Cho went on.  
Harry came back with the snitch in hand. "Now, as I was saying... it should count!" He said, flinging around the snitch.  
Madam Hooch put the book away. "He's right there's nothing in the rule book that says that doesn't count. And that means Gryffindor has won."   
"But we had a timeout..." Cho began.  
"What timeout?" Madam Hooch asked. Cho grunted, and flew off.  
Everyone was celebrating. "Party in the common room!" Someone yelled.  
Harry, Ron , and Hermione all walked into the hospital wing still in there quidditch robes and carrying there brooms. (Or in Hermione's case, the broom she borrowed off of Diana.) To there surprise, one of Diana's American friends was there, in Harry's seat. "Um, excuse me... your in my seat." Harry said.  
The girl turned around, they recognized her as Sara Kerckhove. "Ahh... you again." Ron yelled, backing away slowly.  
"Yes, be afraid. The scary on is back." Sara laughed.  
"Um... my seat." Harry reminded her.  
"Well, it's not my fault you had to move for a quidditch game." Sara said, stubbornly. "Who are you again?"  
"Diana's boyfriend..." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh... I only move for Uncle Sevi." She said. Sara then got out a box. "Alright Diana... Everyone sent you cards, gifts, and stuff." She pulled out a card. "This one is from Jeff. Don't open it, it sings , really bad..." Sara rolled her eyes. "and this ones from Matthew..." Harry couldn't help but notice that she had her green tennis shoes on.  
"What are the shoes all about?" Harry said, pointing to Diana's feet.  
"I thought she would like something from her room." Sara said, looking around innocently, like she didn't do anything. The three continued to stare. "What!?"  
"Americans..." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Brits..." Sara rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to be here a while. Time to get out a good book." She put her feet on Diana's bed, and got out 'The Hobbit.'  
  
***  
"Move over!" Sara screamed, pushing Harry out of the seat.  
"No you!" Harry then pushed her out.  
This had been going on for the last week, and Hermione and Ron were getting sick and tried of it. "You two are acting like a married couple." Hermione said.  
"Eww..." Harry and Sara said, moving away from each other. Ron and Hermione laughed.   
Suddenly, Sirius and Snape walked in. "Well, I found this really nice house outside of London you can look at." Snape said.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sirius asked.  
"Do I have to have a motive fo being nice?" Snape smiled.  
"You just don't want me to move into the house down the road from you?" Sirius laughed.  
"Yep... pretty much." Snape said. They both sat down next to the rest of them by Diana.  
"Just think... me bugging you, Harry and I coming over uninvited, us eating all the food in your refrigerator. Yep... that would be the life." Sirius leaned back and put his feet on Diana's bed. Then, he fell backward. He stood up quickly, picked up his chair, and sat back down. "I meant to do that." Sirius smiled. Everyone laughed.  
"Yeah, well, not happening." Snape said, coldly.  
"Well, it is, cause I want to annoy you. Plus, Diana and Harry get to see each other all the time. If you know what I mean." Sirius winked at Harry.  
"Men..." Hermione and Sara said.   
"No! Not my Diana!" Snape said, covering Diana up.  
"Well, when Diana wakes up tonight, we're going to have to ask how she likes the idea." Sirius smiled.  
"Tonight? Thank God! We need a chaser that's not going to go through one of the hoops... Hermione!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, it counted!" Hermione responded angrily. Sara rolled her eyes at how in love Hermione and Ron were.   
"So!" Harry yelled, to break up the argument Hermione and Ron were having. "The potion is finally done?"  
"Yeah..." Snape answered.  
"Then why don't we give it to them now?" Ron asked, taking the words right out of Harry's mouth.  
"Cause the potion can only work passed sunset." Snape said, as if were a known fact. "See the trick to the potion is, it will wake a person passed sunset. But if you give to them before, they will never wake up again." Snape said in a spooky voice, everyone stared.  
"God you say it like it's a bad thing. The world could use one less Snape! That's what James and I use to say!" Sirius smiled, as Snape glared.  
"Thank you Dr. Deranged." Snape said.  
***  
Harry watched the sunset set, as if he were watching the hardest point in his life pass by. "I better go get the potion. Sirius come help me carry it." Snape commanded.  
"Alright..." Sirius moaned.  
They left for about fifteen minutes, and returned carrying a huge caldron full of a blue potion. They set it down on the nearest table and began to put it in the potion in four vials. "Who gets to be the first one to get the potion?" Sirius asked.  
"Susan Bones, she was the first one to fall under." Snape replied. "Then Lavender, then Owen, and then Diana."  
"So wait... explain to me what this curse is." Sara said.  
"It's were your put to sleep." Harry answered.  
"Sounds good to me!" Sara smiled.  
"Well, it's not that great. You have nightmares all the time, and you can't wake up, unless your given the antidote." Snape said. "See if a muggle is put under the curse it kills them, but it sucks power off a witch or wizard's suffering. It's very dark magic that the Ministry hid for many years. Expect for these four, only two have been under the curse, a wizard and a muggle."  
"Well, if it was all so hidden, then how do you know so much about it?" Sara asked. Everyone seemed to wonder the same thing too.  
"I was the one they tested it on." Snape said, coldly. "It's ironic though, that Diana was put under the same curse that her father had spend years creating. I know that he won't have wanted that."  
Every stared at Professor Snape, as he gave the first vile of the potion to Susan Bones. (Snape didn't want any of the student's friends in there during this process, for fear that one of the students would be in the middle of a nightmare when they woke up. Diana's friends were an exception.) Then he gave the second vile of potion to Lavender, and proceeded on to Owen. Then it was Diana's turn. Snape's hand shook as he poured the potion into her mouth.  
Everyone watched nervously for the first person to wake up. "Why is it taking so long?" Ron asked.  
"Cause potions take a while! Have you learned nothing from my class?" Snape snapped at Ron.  
"Do you want me to answer that?" Ron asked, biting his lip.  
Snape put his hand on his head. " No... I don't think I want to know."  
Suddenly Susan began to wake up, and immediately Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side. Then Lavender woke up, then Owen. Now it was Diana they were waiting for. Sara held her Diana's hand nervously, and Harry watched Diana's closed eyelids waiting for a response. "Are you sure the potion is going to work? We've been waiting her a while." Sara pointed out.  
"Thank Miss Oblivious..." Sirius said.  
"What if she doesn't wake up?" Harry asked.   
Just then, Diana's eyes opened. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Sara? What the hell?" Diana said.  
"Diana!" Sara hugged her. "Your alive! And you're a real girl!"  
"Um... yeah." Diana responded.  
"Wait never mind..." Sara said, letting Diana go.  
"I had the worst dreams... but not as bad as this one." Diana rubbed her head. "Your all sitting here... getting along? That's it, it's a nightmare." Diana rolled over. "Night, night."  
"Wait!" Everyone yelled.  
Diana looked at all of them. "Well, everyone from Salem sent you cards, and gifts. They're over there when you want to look at them." Sara said quickly. "I'll have to be leaving soon, so if you guys let me talk to her real quick...  
"How you feeling?" Sara asked with a smile.  
"Like a truck hit me. How are you?" Diana said, her voice was still scratchy from just waking up.  
"Just great, now that your up." Sara smiled. "Let me tell you, your boyfriend won't shut up about me taking his seat. My seat this, and my seat that. I was like 'Shut Up!' You know." Sara looked down at her watch. "Well, I better leave. You have to promise that you'll let me visit over the summer." Sara went on.  
"I promise..." Diana smile and rolled her eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me! God, been taking lessons from Courtney again." Sara and Diana laughed. "Well, better go. Bye."  
"Bye." They hugged. "See you this summer." Then Sara was gone  
Everyone began to talk to her at once. "Slow down... I just woke up." Diana   
rubbed her eyes. "Now, what about Hermione playing quidditch?"  
"Well, we were desperate so we had Hermione play in your position as chaser. Well, she didn't do a good job at it, but she still scored." Ron blabbed.  
"Yeah, by taking the ball right through the hoop." Harry laughed. "It was priceless."  
Then they continued to tell her everything that had gone on when Diana was under the curse, and Sirius even mentioned the moving next to them thing. Diana didn't seem to mind.  
"Anyway, I think Harry and Diana need some, alone time." Sirius said.  
"But she's my niece, I would like to talk to her about some things." Snape argued.  
"Well, you've known her for 16 years. If you haven't talked to her by now you have some problems." Sirius said, pulling Snape out. Hermione and Ron followed them.  
"Hey," Harry said, touching Diana's cheek.  
"Hi!" Diana smiled.  
"Why did you leave the tower? You could have gotten killed!" Harry yelled, letting out over a mouths worth of frustration.  
"I heard something, so I followed it." Diana said.  
"Just don't do it again. It's just, lots of things could have happened, that's all." Harry said.  
"What? Are you saying I'm weak?" Diana asked, angrily.  
"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come of like that. I just worry about you." Harry tried to smile. "You're the first girl I've ever really loved."  
"It's ok." Diana held his hand.  
He leaned over and kissed her. "So, is it really as bad as your Uncle says it is?"  
"Ten times worse." Diana moaned. "But that doesn't matter. I'm here now. I'm ok."   
"Yeah," Harry said. But somehow both of them had a feeling that everything was about to get a lot worse.  
  
A/n: Hey this was a great chapter to write. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Now, I want all my awesome reviewers to tell friends, family... whatever... to read my story! I would like it if everyone found at least one new person to read and review it. Let's see if we can get my reviews to 100. Now, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my bed. Because I'm going there right now. Thanks for reading. Now remember to get me new reviewers. And if anyone wants me to read one of their stories, tell me. I'll be more than welcome to read and review. (Sorry for any mistakes. It's 2 in the morning.) Love ya all. Bye!  
Love   
~Diana Snape~ 


	14. Howler Monkey(I don't know what to call ...

Chapter 14: Howler Monkey  
  
Diana had been sitting watching Harry and Ron play chess since dinner, and she was beginning to get tired of it.   
"Ha! Check!" Harry yelled, with excitement.  
  
Ron then moved a piece. "Checkmate..." Ron said, dully. Harry's fell open in shock.  
  
"Watch it, you'll catch flies like that," Diana laughed, as the two boys ignored her.  
  
Harry finally shook off what had just happened.   
"I challenge you to a rematch," Harry proposed.  
  
"What is this, searching for Bobby Fischer?" Diana asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What!?" Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"Never mind, it's a muggle chess thing," Diana said.  
  
"Harry, it's getting late. We should go to bed. At least, I 'm going to bed," Ron said, once again completely forgetting Diana was there.   
  
"Now I know how Hermione must have felt all those years," Diana rambled, but they were too busy to notice.  
  
"No, I almost beat you this time. You have to play me again," Harry moaned.  
  
"Forget it, you're never going to beat him," Diana sighed. They continued to ignore.   
  
"Harry, I'm tired, we can play tomorrow," Ron moaned back.  
  
"Well excuse me while I go get blown up by Voldemort," Diana said, sarcastically.  
  
"Come on... what? Are you afraid?" Harry asked, with an evil grin.  
  
"Him scared of you... right! Not even flies are scared of you," Diana said, again sarcastically, and again unnoticed.  
  
"Me... never! Fine, let's play," Ron said, in a very macho sort of way.  
  
"Sorry guys... Oh my God! Voldemort just blew up the Quidditch supply store!" Diana yelled.  
  
"What!?" They both turned and stare at her, while she cracked up.  
  
"Yeah, you two need lives," Diana said. "Away, I'm going to do some girl things with Hermione." Diana began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! I thought you and I were going to hang out after Ron and I were finished playing chess... remember?" Harry said.  
  
"Well when you're finished, come get me," Diana sneered.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked. Diana's eyes became dark, cold tunnels as she glared at him. "Ahh! You look like your Uncle!" Harry yelled, almost falling out of his chair. Ron had a look of terror on his face.  
  
"She is a Snape..." Ron said. (*Ron is enveloped in white light as church music blares from above.*)  
  
"That's right, I am a Snape, and this is the Snape glare," Diana said coldly, continuing to glare at the two of them. "Now, if you two don't mind..."  
  
"Nope... no problem," Ron said weakly.   
  
"Thank you..." She smiled, then walked upstairs.  
  
"Never marry her, Harry," Ron said. "Imagine every time you do something wrong, her staring at you like that."  
  
Harry got up and walked upstairs to talk to her.   
"Diana?" he asked, opening her door. He saw her putting some books on her bookshelf.  
  
"Hmm...?" Diana responded.  
  
"You still mad?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Diana said, sitting on her bed.  
  
Harry walked over and sat down next to her. "What was up with that glare?"  
  
"I do it when I'm pissed." Diana shrugged.  
  
"Then your uncle must always be pissed," he said as she put her head on his shoulder. "Diana, come with me." He pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To my room. I have to show you something," he said, still pulling her.  
  
"What are you going to show me?" Diana asked.  
  
"You'll see." Harry smiled.  
  
When they got to his room, he sat her on the bed, and began to look through this trunk. Then he pulled out the his invisibility cloak.   
"It's a cloak. So what?" Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not just any cloak." He pulled the cloak over his body, so only his head was showing. Diana's mouth fell open. "Pretty cool, huh?" Harry smiled.  
  
Diana's mouth was still open, as she began to nod. "Pretty... weird," Diana said, in shock. "Where did you get it?"   
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me one Christmas. It was my father's," Harry said. Then he began to laugh at Diana's shock. He took the cloak off, and put it over the two of them. "Come with me." They got up and left.  
  
And with that, they went to have a passionate make-out session in Snape's potion ingredients cupboard.  
  
Or not. (A/n: Harmony! Get out of my story! *hits Harmony with spatula*)  
  
They sat out in the warm night air, looking at the stars, with the cloak laid out behind them. Harry wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulders.   
"So, is there anything else you haven't told me?" Diana asked. "You know, there was that whole Sirius thing, then there was the cloak. Is there anything else you're not telling me?"  
  
"There is a lot I'm not telling you," Harry said. "Is there anything you're not telling me?"  
  
"Yeah," Diana smiled innocently. "But I've told you everything that's of much importance."  
  
"What about Charles?" Harry caught her.  
  
"How did you find out about him?" Diana stared at him in shock.  
  
"Your uncle. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"'Cause it was my fault," Diana sighed.  
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"I should have taken better care of him," Diana said. Harry watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry," he said, wiping away her tears. He sighed, "Now, if I tell you this you have to promise not to flip out. Promise?"   
  
"Promise," she smiled.  
  
"I'm a Parseltongue," Harry said, and she stared at him in shock. "I knew you would flip out."  
  
"I'm not flipping!" she said excitedly. "I'm happy!"  
  
"Why?" Harry wondered.  
  
"My uncle told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't..." Diana rambled.  
  
"Slow down, what are you going on about?" Harry was confused.  
  
Diana stopped and rolled her eyes. "I'm one too. Why do you think I'm a 16 year old girl with a snake?"  
  
"You?" It was Harry's turn to flip or not flip... whatever.  
  
"Well, I do come from a dark family. That could explain it, or not... I don't know."   
  
"Is your Uncle one too?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh no. I don't think he could be one if he wanted, he hates snakes." Diana laughed, putting her head back on Harry's shoulder.  
  
When it began to get a little colder, Harry wrapped the cloak around the two of them, and they headed inside.  
***  
It had been an extremely long, rough day for Severus Snape. He had given some Hufflepuffs detention, had to send some kids to the Hospital Wing, and helped Sirius Black clean up a huge potions explosion. Yep, it had been a pretty long day.  
  
Severus took a long shower (yes, a shower) and went right to bed.  
***  
  
Diana and Harry walked into Severus's office all smiles. "Uncle Severus, we have to talk," Diana smiled.  
  
'This is ominous,' Severus thought. "Yes, Diana?"  
  
"Well..." Diana continued to smile as she sat down. "I'm pregnant with Harry's child." His mouth fell open.  
  
"What?!" Severus yelled, in shock.  
  
"But no need to worry... we're getting married... right now," Harry added.  
  
Suddenly, all the lights turned off. When the lights turned back on, the scenery had changed... like it was a movie. His office was now a church, and people were everywhere. Severus sat in his desk dumbfounded, watching Harry at the altar, waiting for his bride. Diana walked into Severus's office in a beautiful gown. "Uncle Severus? Aren't you going to walk me down the aisle?" Diana asked.  
  
The next thing he knew he was walking his sixteen year old niece down the aisle. "Um... how did this happen?" Severus asked.  
  
Diana looked off into space, "Well, it was a snowy night, and it was so romantic. We were sitting in front of the fire, and..."  
  
"Stop right there, I don't want to know the graphic details," Severus said, wishing he'd never asked.  
  
They got up to the altar, and Harry took hold of Diana's hands. They both were smiling. "Dearly beloved..."  
  
'I feel sick! How did this happen? Where did I go wrong?' Severus thought, watching Hermione and Sara pull at each other's hair behind Diana's back. Then, he noticed Ron was standing behind Harry picking his nose. 'Gryffindors... enough said.' He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, you two made your own vows?" McGonagall asked. (She was the priest or something like that.)  
  
"Yes..." Harry smiled.  
  
"All right... Miss Snape."  
  
Diana smiled, and held Harry's hand, "Harry, ever since I met you I knew I'd be with you. I knew you were my destiny..."   
  
'Oh God... Is it too late for her to be a Nun? Can there be an exception for her? I mean, I heard you actually had to be Catholic.' Severus heart began to hurt. 'Oh God... Is this what a heart attack feels like?'  
  
Diana finished her vows. Harry sighed, Ron wiped tears out of his eyes, and Sara now had Hermione on the ground pulling her hair.   
"I wanted to make my vows special, so here goes..." Severus saw Dumbledore roll out with a piano (imagine Stevie Wonder). Harry cleared his throat.   
"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You're like Heaven to touch..."  
  
'Memo to self... kill Harry Potter,' Severus thought.  
  
"I want to hold you so much..."  
  
'Could we get a vocal coach in here! This boy needs some serious help!' Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Sirius asked in Snape's ear.  
  
"Get out of my thoughts you moron!" Snape grabbed Madam Pomfrey's purse and hit him.  
  
"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you..." Suddenly a huge marching band came marching in. Harry and Ron began to dance.  
  
'Yep... This is a nightmare...' Snape thought.  
  
"I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights. I don't know the rest!" Harry fell you his knees in front of Diana.  
  
"That was so beautiful," she said, crying.  
  
"Ok let's skip to the good stuff... the rings!" McGonagall said. They exchanged rings. "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
They kissed and suddenly can-can dancers danced in. Sirius and Ron both moved their heads to the side so they could see under their dresses. Harry and Diana were now kissing so passionately they were on the ground.   
"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"  
  
"Great! Let's get to the boozes!" Dumbledore yelled. A hot tub rolled in filled with beautiful women, with practically nothing on. "Ladies," Dumbledore said, getting into the hot tub.  
  
"Oh... My... God!" Severus screamed. Then, her saw Sirius hitting on some of the girls in the hot tub. The next thing he knew he was watching his sixteen year old niece on his desk with Harry Potter. (You do the math...) Then, he turned, sat and watched Professor Trelawney in the hot tub making-out with...(Oh God, I don't know who. Whoever it is, is liable to make me sick...)  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Severus Snape sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. "It was a dream!"  
  
Diana walked into Severus's office the next morning. "You called me?" Diana smiled, walking into his office.  
  
"Yes, I need to give you something." He dug into his desk and pulled out a box, he handed it to Diana.  
  
She stared at it, then at him trying to figure out if he was for real. "A home pregnancy test?" Diana wondered.  
  
"Just making sure there's nothing cooking in the oven," he smiled.  
  
"Well, that would be a little hard for me, because I'm a Virgin!" Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Snape asked.  
  
"Not unless I've missed something," Diana said. "You had another dream again, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore was in a hot tub... with strippers!" Snape moaned.  
  
"Go Albus!" Diana smiled.  
  
Severus sighed. Then, his attention was drawn to the corner. His mouth fell open. It was Albus Dumbledore in a hot tub.   
"Hey Diana!" he yelled. She turned around. "Get in the hot tub with me."She pulled off her robes. Underneath was a string bikini. Snape's eyes got wider. She got in the tub.  
  
"Ahh!" Snape sat up in bed. "It was a dream..." He pinched himself. "Ow! Thank God!"  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning at Hogwarts. The sun was out. The sky was blue. Diana sat at that table that fine morning, next to her boyfriend, Harry.   
"Good morning everyone..." Diana sighed, sitting down. Now, despite her negative-sounding attitude, Diana was quite happy.  
  
"Morning..." everyone replied.  
  
Diana put her head on Harry's shoulder. He smiled as he read a copy of the Daily Prophet.   
"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope... I started my annual diet," Diana said.  
  
"Diana, have you heard of the term 'anorexia'?" Hermione smart mouthed.  
  
"Do I look anorexic to you?" Diana asked.  
  
"No, but even dieters eat food," Hermione said.  
  
"Diana, please eat. You're not fat," Harry said, giving her puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm not looking at you." Diana looked away.  
  
Harry moved his face over in her view. "I love you... please eat." He gave her more puppy eyes.  
  
"You two are so disgusting," Ron said, looking like he wanted to puke.  
  
Harry broke off a piece of toast, and put it in front of Diana's mouth. "Please..." He gave her more puppy eyes. She smiled, and he fed the toast to her.  
  
"Ew..." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I agree," Ron said.  
  
Diana got into her bag, got out her Divination homework, and began to finish it. Harry watched her. "Do you mind if you die this week?" Diana asked, chewing on her quill.  
  
"Not at all. In fact, I kill myself all the time," Harry said, nonchalantly.  
  
"My boyfriend dies," Diana said, writing it down. She looked up at Harry, "Friday." She continued to write.  
  
"She gives extra credit if you off yourself," Harry said, filling Diana in on information he'd known for a long time.  
  
"Hmm..." she thought. "Saturday, I will overdose on Heroin," she wrote. "Done!" She smiled.  
  
"Overdosing on a illegal drug, never thought of that before. Thanks Dee," Ron said, writing the idea on his homework.  
  
"No prob," Diana said, unsure of what just happened. "I think..." Harry smiled at her and took her hand.   
"We have to get to class," Hermione reminded them.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Diana said good-bye to Hermione, and walked up to divination class. Harry and Diana were still holding hands.   
"I hate divination," Ron moaned.  
  
"Join the club," Diana said.  
  
"Where do I sign up?" Ron asked. Diana laughed.  
  
They walked into class, and sat in their usual seats--as far away from Trelawney as humanly possible.   
"Now, today class, we're going to learn how to read our future by star signs. Diana?" Trelawney said.  
  
"Hmm..." She took her head out of her folded up arms.  
  
"You're a water sign?" Trelawney asked.  
  
"No..." Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmm... Aries?"  
  
"No... Libra." Diana rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Hmm... Strange. You don't have near the politeness of a Libra," Trelawney said. Diana looked furious. "You see class, you can learn a lot about a person from Astrology. You can predict the future, and..." she stopped, noticing the class was laughing. She turned around and saw Diana mimicking her. Diana hadn't noticed that she was watching her. "Miss Snape?" Trelawney glared.  
  
Diana noticed she was watching. She stopped and tried to play it off. "Yes," she said, innocently.  
  
"Now Miss Snape, what is one trait that you hold the most as a Libra?"  
  
Diana looked around the room. "I'm indecisive... I think." She looked at Harry. "What do you think?" The class laughed.  
  
"Funny, Miss Snape. Now let's look at the charts," Trelawney got out a huge chat of star signs. She stared for a while. "Hmm... ah... I see." Diana gave a look of disgust..  
  
"Um... Excuse me..." Diana said, softly.  
  
"You're going to be betrayed by someone you love," Professor Trelawney said.  
  
"Right..." Diana sighed. "Who exactly will betray me?"  
  
"That I cannot see," Trelawney said, softly.  
  
"Isn't that what Divinators are good for?!" Diana screamed. Everyone in class laughed.  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"Then what? Wait, you're not a Divinator, you can't even figure out my star sign!" Diana yelled, grabbing her stuff. "I'll make a prediction... you are a Pisces, 'cause you're so dense!" Diana stomped out of class.  
  
"Go Diana! I'm with her," Ron said, pulling Harry out of the class with him.  
  
They ran down the hallway after Diana. "Diana, wait!"Ron yelled.  
  
"What?!" Diana stopped and yelled. Her face was red with anger.  
  
"Hold on! Man, I can't believe you did that!" Ron smiled.  
  
"What? Hermione did it in 3rd year," Harry mentioned.  
  
"I can't stand that woman! This is the last year I take her class! I can't stand her! She doesn't even know what she's talking about!" Diana rambled until they got to the common room. They followed her up to her room, still listening to her complain. "I hate... What's that?" Diana asked, referring to a muggle picture of a woman on her bed.  
  
"A picture," Harry said, in a smart sort of voice.   
  
"I know that!" Diana rolled her eyes. She picked up the picture. Under it was a note.   
  
"What does it say?" Ron asked.  
  
"'This will give you a hint about your family.' That was weird." Diana looked around the room with a confused look.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your uncle," Ron suggested.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Diana laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, all me!" Ron danced.  
  
Harry and Diana laughed at him, as the bell rang. "Well, better go to class," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Diana said, putting the picture into her bag. Harry had never noticed it before, but her bag had a strawberry and a banana stitched on the front. "Let's go," Diana sighed.  
  
They walked to their next class, which happened to be Herbology. They met up with Hermione just outside the class, and told her all about what happened.   
"Weird..." Hermione said, sitting down.  
  
"Yeah," Diana said.  
  
Nothing else was said through the class; they mostly took notes. After class ended they began to walk to their next class.   
"So Diana, you plan to go show your uncle right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Right," Diana said, walking into Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Well now's the right time," Ron smiled. They pushed her up to her uncle's desk.   
  
"Uncle Severus?" she said nervously, looking back at the friends that had abandoned her.  
  
"Yes, Diana?" Snape drew her attention back to him.  
  
"Um..." She dug into her bag, and pulled out the picture. "Who's this?" She handed the picture to him.  
  
He stared at it in shock, "Who gave this to you?"  
  
"It was laying on my bad with a note. It seemed a little weird, because the note didn't have a name on it," Diana explained. "What does she have to do with our family?"   
  
"She doesn't have anything to do with our family! Now, go sit down!" he said angrily.  
  
She sat down her usual seat next to Harry. "He knows something about that picture that he's not telling me. But what?" Diana thought out loud.  
  
"What did he say?" they all asked at once.  
  
"That she has nothing to do with our family." Diana rolled her eyes. "I know he's lying to me, and I fully intend to figure it out."   
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Ron asked.  
  
Diana smiled. "You'll see."  
***  
  
"We're going to get in trouble for this," Hermione informed them as they walked into Snape's office.  
  
"No, we're not. If he comes in I'll just say we're looking for potions books. No prob," Diana smiled.  
  
"I'm worried," Ron rolled his eyes.  
"It's great that you all have confidence in me," Diana smirked, as she opened one of her uncle's drawers. "Here we go," she said, pulling out a large black book.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a photo album," she smiled. "This should have some interesting pictures." She sat on the floor, they sat by her.  
  
"Like... baby pictures of you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it also has pictures of my whole family."   
  
They began to look though the album. "Aw..." Hermione squealed, looking at a baby picture of Diana.   
  
"Let's skip these..." Diana skipped a few pages. "Here they are!"  
  
"Family photos?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the most recent one," she pointed. It had a her parents, her uncle and her. She continued to turn the pages of more family photos. "That is a picture of my brother Charles and I. Then, there's one of my brother William and I. This was taken just before he died." She sighed.   
  
"There all muggle, why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My mom was muggle born, she preferred muggle photos. Plus, my family loves muggle photos. We don't like photos to move," Diana laughed.  
  
"Why was your mom a Death Eater if she was muggle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort used my mom to get connections to the muggle world. And really, my mom didn't object to being a Death Eater. I guess the muggle world treated her like crap," Diana sighed, and kept looking though the pictures. "There!" She pointed.  
  
"That's her?" Hermione stared. "It doesn't look anything like the... oh... now I see."  
"That's weird," Diana said. She looked around the room in thought.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's a picture of my Grandparents with her in it. She looks younger than them." Diana scratched her head. "Well, we better go." She put the album back into the drawer, and they left.  
  
They walked down the hallway talking about the picture. They walked into   
the common room still talking about the picture. Then Ron stopped dead in this tracks. "What?" Hermione asked.  
  
He pointed to a corner where Ginny and Neville were making out. "What are THEY DOING!?" He said, gradually getting louder. Neville and Ginny both jumped.   
  
"Um... I can explain..." Ginny said, nervously.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ron stomped off.  
  
"I'm going to go try to calm him down," Harry said, to Diana.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Diana kissed him, and he went upstairs.  
  
Diana and Hermione looked at each other and then at Ginny.   
"That wasn't too good," Hermione said.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Um... I'm going to go to bed," Neville said.  
  
"Night." Ginny kissed him, and he left.  
  
They both sat next to her. "Are you going to be okay?" Diana asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said.   
  
"He overreacted," Hermione nodded.  
  
"Right," Diana agreed.  
  
"I just wish he'd let me grow up," Ginny sighed.  
  
"I know how that feels. My older brother did it to me, and then there's my uncle. It's hard," Diana sighed.   
  
"Maybe you should talk to Ron about it," Hermione suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Diana smiled.  
  
"I can try," Ginny sighed. "I'm going to go think. Night!"  
  
"Night!" Hermione and Diana both said.   
  
"He overreacted," Hermione sighed.  
  
"He did..." Diana agreed.  
  
"I hope Harry's making progress," Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"Well, If he doesn't make progress, I don't know who could," Diana rolled her eyes. "I could deck him for doing that to her!"  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe she would do such a thing! First of all, why didn't she tell me? Grr!" Ron complained. They had been listening to him complain all morning.   
  
"I don't know," Harry said. He refused to tell him that he had known about them.  
  
Ginny walked over to Ron. "Ron..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Ron yelled. Ginny left in tears.  
  
"Maybe you should have listened to her!" Diana yelled at him. Hermione and Harry stared.  
  
"You have no right to talk, Diana! You just came here! You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron yelled. Hermione and Harry's eyes both got big. They expected Diana to blow up, but they didn't expect what she was about to do.  
  
Diana breathed out in anger. "Well then, if you don't want me here... let's just forget we were ever friends," she said, calmly.   
  
"Diana... I didn't..." Ron began.  
  
Diana stood up. "Just shut up, Ron, and listen to yourself!" Diana walked off.  
  
Harry yelled, "Diana!" He stared. "Come back..."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with anger and frustration. "That was cold, Ron. Really cold..." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way..."   
  
"But she took it that way, Ron. You don't understand. Her parents were both murdered, she narrowly escaped death herself, she was stripped away of everything she has ever known, and she finally thinks she has found friends and you do that to her. I'll forgive you, because you're my friend. But you better hope that she forgives you," Hermione said, getting out her book with frustration.  
  
***  
They walked into Potions class and sat in their usual seats. They looked around the class room for Diana, but she wasn't there.   
"Where is she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She wasn't in any of her classes today," Harry said.  
  
"I'm going to apologize to her," Ron said.  
  
"That's a good idea," Hermione said angrily.  
  
At that moment Diana walked into the class room. "Diana!" They all yelled. She turned and looked at them. She frowned them, and walked to find a seat.  
  
"Diana, why don't you come sit next to me!" Draco yelled, pushing Pansy out of her seat. Diana smiled and walked over to sit next to him.  
  
"Diana," Harry said. Diana turned around and stared at him. Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you," he whispered, as she sat down next to Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want any of this to happen," Ron sighed.   
  
"Don't be saying sorry to me, say sorry to Diana. You hurt her, not me," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her first, to help calm her down," Hermione smiled. "It'll be okay, Harry. I'm sure Diana doesn't hate you, or even want break up with you." Hermione got up and walked over to Diana. "Diana."  
  
"Hmm..." Diana said, turning around.  
  
"Diana, Ron is really sorry..." Hermione began.  
  
"Well, if he wants to apologize, tell him to come to me and do it. Don't send a messenger," Diana said, angrily.  
  
"I wasn't going to apologize for him. In fact, I wouldn't. What he said was mean, and I could never apologize for if he asked me. But you're hurting Harry, and me. Come sit with us...please."  
  
Diana looked back at Harry, who looked rather depressed. She thought for a moment and decided, "Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to forgive Ron."  
  
"I wouldn't either..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men... Enough said."  
  
"I totally agree." Diana grabbed her stuff and walked over to sit by Harry.   
  
"You decided to come over?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Diana smiled. She put her head on his shoulder.   
  
"If Ron apologizes, would you forgive him?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I don't know," Diana sighed, just as the bell rang.  
  
Sirius walked in, and began to write the daily assignment on the board. When he was finished, he turned around and gave instructions, "I want you guys to work in groups of threes. All right, get started."  
  
Diana looked at them and sighed. "I think Neville could use some help," Diana said.   
  
"No Diana, you three work together. I'll go help Neville," Hermione said.  
  
"No! I want to help Neville!" Diana got up and began to grab her stuff.  
  
"Diana, sit down!" Ron yelled. Everyone in class turned around.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you!" Diana yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Diana!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Right..." Diana rolled her eyes.   
  
"I am..." Ron sighed.  
  
Diana looked around the room. Everyone was staring.   
"Show's over!" Diana yelled. She looked over at Ron, "Fine... I forgive you..." Diana sat down. She crossed her arms in anger.  
  
Now, Diana and Ron hold some personality traits that are a lot alike. Like, they're both touchy and hot headed. They can also hold a grudge, if they feel like it... But unlike Ron, Diana can be pissed off at you one minute, then fine with you the next. So needless to say, by dinner, Ron and Diana were good friends again.(*rolls eyes*)  
  
*** A couple of weeks later***  
  
"Everyone's tired, Harry," Diana moaned. "It's nine o'clock at night. Can we go yet?"  
  
"No! We have the Quidditch Cup against the Slytherins...Saturday! We have to practice!" Harry yelled at the team.  
  
"But we were up at five o'clock this morning to practice, then we started evening practice right after dinner. I need to study for finals!" Ginny put her head on Diana's shoulder.  
  
"And must I remind you, we've been doing this for two weeks. You're going to wear us out before the game!" Diana yelled.  
  
"We'll be okay, I know we will," Harry encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, our captain said that during the championship my first year at Salem. We won of course, but at the same time our Seeker fell of his broom and died," Diana said.  
  
"Thank you Miss Snape..." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's true..." Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, everyone may leave," Harry said.  
  
"Thank God!" Colin yelled.  
  
Harry walked off looking pissed . "Harry!" Diana yelled. Ron and Diana ran after him. Diana managed to stop him. "What's wrong, Harry?" Diana asked. Ron caught up with the two.  
  
"We have to practice, the game's in two days!" Harry complained.  
  
Diana began to massage Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry, we're going to win. We have one of the best teams I've ever seen."  
  
"I'm not worried," Harry said, angrily.  
  
"You're worried," Diana and Ron chimed in together. She was still massaging his shoulders.   
  
"I'm not worried... Wow, that feels good!" Harry stopped with a smile, enjoying the massage.  
  
"Well, you seemed tense," Diana stopped and walked off.  
  
"Hey! Why did you stop?!" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to walk into the castle.  
  
Diana turned and walked back playfully. "Let's go."  
  
"But I'm still tense..." Harry moaned walking with Diana.   
  
Diana gave him a fake sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her with puppy eyes. "Diana..." he moaned.   
  
She tried to run away, but he wouldn't let her. " Don't look at me like that!" Diana said, looking away. He grabbed her face and made her look at him. He gave her his best puppy eyes. She couldn't help but say yes to his glistening, green eyes.   
  
"Diana..." Harry smiled at her longingly.  
  
"Not the smile..." Diana moaned. She tried to resist his smile. His smile always got to her.  
  
"Diana..." Harry smiled, then kissed her gently.   
  
"Fine, when we get back to the common room," Diana gave in. Harry smiled with satisfaction.  
***  
  
Later that night Harry walked down the stairs to find Diana in a soft, squishy chair, reading. He watched as she twirled the strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail as she read. She hadn't even noticed that he was standing on the last step watching her.   
"Interesting book?" Harry asked, walking over to sit next to her.  
  
"Transfiguration." Diana looked up. She scooted over as he sat next to her.  
  
"Why are you studying at one in the morning? We have practice in four hours," Harry reminded her.   
  
"I'm worried about finals," Diana sighed. "Why are you up?"She put her head on Harry's chest.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He ran his hands through her hair. "You shouldn't worry so much about finals. You'll pass, no problem."  
  
Diana put down her book and shut her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. She felt so comfortable like that. She wanted to fall asleep, but she had to study. Diana picked up her book and began to read. "Have you studied, Harry?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah, not as much as you or Hermione, though." Harry rubbed her stomach. She smiled.  
  
Diana put down her book, sat up, and looked into Harry's eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. He slid his cheek by hers. "I love you," He whispered into her ear. His lips brushed her ear. It sent chills down her back. He began to kiss her cheek, slowly moving over toward her lips. He stopped at her lips and looked into her eyes. She stared at him in shock. He had never done anything like that to her before.  
  
"Where... Wh...um..." Diana was still shock. She felt so stupid being speechless.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her. Diana then put her head back on his chest.   
"Diana, how about we meet out by the lake tomorrow night? So we can stargaze again." Harry rubbed her back.  
  
"All right," Diana said, closing her eyes. She was beginning to get tired. "We should go get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry sighed. He didn't want Diana to leave.   
  
Diana got up. Harry didn't want her to. "You coming?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry stood up. "Good night." Harry kissed her.  
  
"Night." She began to walk upstairs.  
  
"Diana!" He called after her.   
  
"Hmm..." She turned around. He walked over and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck, as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Her heart began to beat faster, and faster. Never in her life had he or any other guy kissed her like that. She felt her body go weak, and she couldn't breathe. Then he pulled away and stared at her. "I never have... wow..." Diana sighed. She noticed that she had a dopey grin on her face. Then, she noticed he had one too.  
  
"Well... night, Diana." Harry kissed her forehead. Then he walked upstairs to his dorm, leaving Diana in the common room.   
  
Diana stood in that same spot for what seemed like hours, but it had only been seconds. "I hope my breath was okay," Diana thought out loud.  
  
"Your breath was great!" Harry yelled from the staircase. Diana laughed and walked upstairs to bed.  
***  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to see Diana laying in her bed. She was twirling her long blonde hair, in her sleep, with a huge smile on her face. She looked at her watch... it was 4:55. That meant any minute now Harry and Ron would be running though the door to wake her up for quidditch practice.   
  
Hermione laid back for only a minute before the she heard the door open. She sat up and saw Harry peek his head into the room.   
"Is she still asleep?" Harry whispered.   
  
"Yes... Why wouldn't she be?" Hermione asked, snickering. Harry walked over to Diana's bed, and sat on the edge. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He went to go grab food," Harry said, brushing the hair out of Diana's face. "Diana..." He whispered into her eye. "Wake up..." He kissed her forehead. Hermione watched with a smile.   
  
Diana opened her eyes and gave Harry a glare. Then she put a pillow over her face. "Got away!" Diana said. Harry and Hermione laughed, cause she was so muffled that she sounded like she said, 'go eat hay.'   
  
"I know you hate when I come to wake you up, but we have practice." Harry pulled the pillow off her face.   
  
"I'm getting up!" Diana said, angrily. She sat up and glared at Harry. "You should be shot at the stake for getting us up at 5 in the morning."  
  
"Well, I love you too," Harry pretended to be offended. Diana got up out of bed and forced Harry out of the room so she could change.   
  
"Well, see you in class, Hermione," Diana said, walking out the door. Harry was waiting for her in the common room. "Nervous about the game tomorrow?"  
  
"Just a little," Harry sighed, as they proceeded to walk to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
When they walked outside, the team was standing at the door waiting for them. "Why aren't you guys practicing?" Harry asked.   
"Slytherins are practicing!" Ron said, angrily.  
  
"Well, that's great... back to bed!" Diana said, happily. She began to walk inside, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"No! We have to practice!" Harry yanked her back out the door.  
  
"But they have the field," Diana said. "We can have the field tonight."  
  
"No... we're going to have it this morning!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
Diana put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "We can have the field tonight." Diana gave him the look. (The one that means don't disagree with me, or there'll be trouble.) "They have as much right to that field as we do. We shouldn't hog that privilege. We can have the field tonight." She turned around and left.   
  
"Food!" Ron ran after her.  
  
Harry shook his head and followed.  
***  
  
Diana had been sitting by the lake waiting for a half an hour.   
"He wouldn't stand me up, would he?" Diana wondered out loud. "Of course he wouldn't. He probably just caught up. That's it."  
  
She waited for another half an hour. The temperature was starting to drop, and so was her patience. "He's not coming..." Diana sighed.  
  
She began to walk inside feeling rejected. She couldn't believe she had just been stood up by her own boyfriend!   
"How wrong is that?" Diana thought out loud. She opened the doors to Hogwarts.  
  
As she walked up to the tower, she wondered what had kept him. He didn't have detention. "Well, whatever it is, must be good." She continued to walk.  
  
Diana walked into the Gryffindor common room. And, to her surprise, Harry was sitting at his usual seat--playing chess with Ron.  
  
Diana walked right over to the two, her face red with anger.   
"Were you supposed to be anywhere tonight?" Diana asked Harry.  
  
"Umm... no." Harry moved a chess piece.  
  
"You sure? No one you had to meet up with?" Diana got even redder. Harry looked up at her in thought. Then it fell on him like a ton of bricks.   
  
"Oh my God, Diana, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh... Is that what you would say if you forgot your wedding, 'cause you were playing chess with Ron?!" Diana yelled.  
  
"I think one of us would remember that," Ron laughed.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Diana yelled. She then focused back on Harry. "You're such an asshole, Harry!"  
  
"Look!" He stood up. He seemed to tower over Diana's 5'5. "I said I was sorry!" Diana's eyes got cold and Snapeish. "Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"I can look at you any way I please!" Diana screamed in his face.  
  
"Harry, do you think we should finish this game of chess later?" Ron asked. They both turned and glared at him. "What? It was a reasonable question... I think." Ron looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do about it?" Harry yelled, ignoring Ron.  
  
"Look, you slime-eating, flea-infested, duck-footed flobberworm--"  
  
"What?!" Ron asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Diana screamed. "Look, you pea-brained, four-eyed, web-footed, scar-faced, dickless howler monkey! It's good to know you love chess pieces over your own girlfriend!"  
  
"That's not true! I have a dick..."  
  
"That's standing up for you manhood, Harry," Ron responded.  
  
"Well, you may have a dick, but you certainly have no balls!" Diana yelled. "So, the next time you decide to be Ron's chess whore, inform me before I go stand out waiting for you! I might add, for an hour!" Diana stomped off.  
  
"Well, I have never been more offended in my life. How about you Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you're a pansy!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Well, she called me a chess pimp." Ron looked offended.  
  
Ginny walked by with Neville following behind her,."Ron, you are a chess pimp."  
  
"And Harry, you are his chess whore," Neville added.  
  
Harry sat down in his chair and stared. "That was our first fight, ever. I mean one of us has gotten mad at each other, but we have never fought."   
  
"Well, believe me that's not your last fight together," Ron moved a chess piece. "Checkmate!" Harry looked at the board and sighed. Ron looked at Harry with sympathy. "Look, she'll get over it. It's not like this fight is going to cause you two to break up. She loves you too much." Ron smiled. "Wait until tomorrow morning 'til she cools down, and apologize. She'll forgive you."  
  
Harry sighed. "Let's get to bed. We have a game tomorrow."   
***  
Diana walked into her dorm in tears.   
"Diana, what happened?" Hermione ran over and hugged her.   
  
"Harry and I just got into our first fight," Diana cried.  
  
"About what?" Hermione and Diana sat on Diana's bed.  
  
"We were supposed to meet by the lake, and he stood me up. I found him playing chess with Ron. He apologized and I yelled. He yelled back, I called him names, and left. I was horrible!" Diana buried her face into her hands.  
  
"Oh Diana... I'm so sorry," Hermione comforted her.  
  
"I hate men!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Well, your uncle would be relieved to hear that," Hermione said, which managed to make Diana laugh.  
  
"But what if he hates me forever for what I said?" Diana once again buried her face into her hands.  
  
"He wouldn't hate you forever. He loves you too much to let a stupid fight let you get away from him. He'll probably come to his senses, and will apologize tomorrow before the game," Hermione smiled.  
  
"You think?" Diana looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said. Diana hugged her. " Let's get to bed. You have a quidditch game tomorrow."  
***  
The next morning Harry looked all over for Diana, but couldn't find her. After breakfast, he checked her room, but he didn't find her. He did find Hermione though.   
"Where's Diana?" Harry asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Her uncle wanted to talk to her about something," Hermione said. "Doesn't the game start in 15 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry began.  
  
"Better go!" Hermione interrupted. Harry began to leave. "Oh, and good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry yelled running out the door.  
  
***  
He ran into the locker room just in time for his pre-game pep talk.   
"Where's Diana?" Ron asked, as Harry ran in.  
  
"She's not here?" Harry's eyes got wide.  
  
"Um... No!" Dean yelled.   
  
With that Diana ran into the locker room. "I'm here," Diana said.  
  
"I was getting worried!" Harry said nervously.  
  
"I figured I would forget, so Hermione could get another moment of glory," Diana smiled, sitting down.  
  
"Um..." Harry looked around the at everyone. "Let's just win this one... Let's go!"   
  
"Wow! I'm so pepped up..." Ron laughed. Harry glared. "I'll shut up now."  
  
They began to walk out the door. "Diana!" Harry called after her. She stopped and stared.  
  
"Hmm..." Diana said.  
  
"Let's go you two!" Ron yelled. They ran out onto the field.  
  
The Slytherin team was already out on the field. The crowd was pepped. "Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled. They all mounted their brooms. Then, she blew her whistle, and the game began.  
  
"Weasley has the quaffle first! She passes it to Thomas, who passes to Snape. And she scores!" The commentator yelled.  
  
Harry listened to the commentator, as he flew around looking for the Snitch.  
  
"Nice save by Weasley! Snape has the ball, she passes to Weasley. Weasley scores!" Harry looked, and smiled.   
  
Harry zoomed around looking for the Snitch, Draco following behind him. He looked down and saw Diana with the quaffle.   
"Go Diana!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly, he saw the Snitch fluttering around close to the ground. He dived down to get it, Draco right next to him. Everyone stopped to watch.   
  
They were getting closer and closer to the ground, and they weren't pulling up.   
"Pull up Harry!" Diana screamed. He didn't--he could almost touch the Snitch! He reached out, and grabbed it.   
  
The crowd went wild. The Gryffindor team all landed. Ginny and Diana were dancing around, cheering. Ron ran over to Harry. "Great catch!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled.  
  
"Party in the common room!" Dean yelled.  
  
"Let's go, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Let's go find Diana and Hermione first," Harry said.  
  
"Too late, Diana and Ginny already went to the party." Hermione informed them.  
  
"Let's go then."  
***  
Diana sat in her room listening to the party downstairs. She hadn't changed out of her robes yet. She was just sitting there, thinking about the fight.   
"Diana..." Ginny walked in.  
  
"Yeah?" Diana lost her train of thought.  
  
"You coming?"   
  
"Yeah," Diana smiled.  
  
"Well, get changed. Everyone's waiting for you!" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell them I'm coming," Diana smiled. Ginny smiled and left.  
  
Diana sat for a moment, then changed. She wore a white tank with bell bottoms. She walked over to her mirror, and began to brush her hair.   
She looked into the mirror at her reflection. Then, after a moment of looking at herself, she noticed something weird. Her window was open.   
  
She put down her brush and turned around to close it. But to her surprise, a red-haired man was standing right behind her. She screamed.  
***  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Changing," Ginny said.  
  
"Girls..." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop!" Harry looked around. "Did you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That scream!" Harry stared at the stairs leading to the girls dorms.   
  
"No..." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Diana!" Harry ran. They followed.  
  
Harry opened the door to Diana's room and saw blood everywhere. "Oh my God!" Hermione screamed, stopping behind Harry.  
  
Harry walked over and looked out the open window. Ron and Ginny stopped at the door.   
"What happened?" Ron asked  
  
"I don't know!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Look!" Hermione picked up a note off of Diana's bed. "It's for you." She handed it to Harry.  
  
He opened it and began to read it aloud. "'If you want Diana to live, meet me at the location on the back of this note at 1:00 pm. SCARP!'"   
  
"That's in 15 minutes!" Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"Ron, Hermione... Get Snape and Sirius. Ginny, get Dumbledore. I have to go save Diana."   
  
"It's too dangerous by yourself!" Hermione said.  
  
"I have to go. I have to go save her," Harry sighed.  
A/n: Alright this Chapter was really long, 33 pages long to be exact. That's not a typical Diana Chapter. I also re posted chapters 1,2, 3 and 4. Anyway, dedication... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a Strawberry and a Banana. 


	15. The Curse of the White Rose

Chapter 15: The Curse of The White Rose(Here's where the title comes in, finally)  
  
Harry had followed the instructions perfectly, and now he was in a unused part of Hogwarts, standing in front of an old stone door. He pushed it open, and walked in. The door closed behind him, causing him to jump a little. Then he scanned the room. He saw Diana laying face down in a corner with blood gushing out of her forehead. He ran over, and tried to wake her.   
"Diana!" he said.  
  
She rolled over, and stared at him for a moment. It took a minute for her to recognize him.   
"Harry?" she said, hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled, ripping off a piece of his t-shirt sleeve.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Diana asked, as Harry put the ripped up piece of his sleeve on her head to stop the bleeding.  
"I've come to save you," Harry said. "Look Diana, I'm really sorry about last night. It was all my fault. I..."  
  
"No! I was all my fault..." Diana began.  
  
"No... It was all me."  
  
"Look, why don't we call that is both of us... before we get into another fight. I shouldn't have been so hard on you when you forgot about our plans. I'm sorry," Diana sighed, sitting up. Harry sat with a smile on his face. "Um... this would be the time when you apologize to me."  
  
"I know, I'm just enjoying this. I didn't think Snape's could put their pride aside and apologize," Harry smiled, and she glared. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I forgot about our meeting." Then, they both kissed. "We better leave before Voldemort comes."  
  
Diana stood up, then helped Harry up.   
"Voldemort is just an old..." they both looked into the corner and saw Voldemort staring at them. "...kind, loving, merciful man. Shutting up now." Diana hid behind Harry.   
  
"Why are you hiding behind me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you're the dominant male in this relationship--you're suppose to protect me! Plus, everything I have ever learned about dueling and the dark arts I forgot in a matter of seconds," Diana put her head on his back.   
  
"Well, that's convenient," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Voldemort stared in amusement. "So, now that I have you two here can get to the good part..." he snapped his fingers and the door opened. In walked Hermione, Ron, and Draco, accompanied by three lovely Death Eaters (including Peter, whose wand was pointed at Hermione's back).  
  
Diana flew out from behind Harry. "Ron... Hermione!" Diana yelled. Then she looked at Draco. "Draco?! What the hell is he here for? He doesn't have anything to do with us! Why him?" Diana looked confused.  
  
"Maybe he's one of the Death Eaters," Harry suggested. Diana hit him in the stomach.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater! I was in my room, putting away my broom, and this guys grabs me from behind. The next thing I know I'm with Weasley and Granger over here..." Draco rambled.  
  
"They're here to see the show," Voldemort grinned.  
  
"What show?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Curse of The White Rose?" With that Diana and Draco's eyes both got wide.  
  
"You can't do that!" Diana yelled. "Not to Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, even though I loathe him, but that's inhumane!" Draco agreed. Diana nodded.  
  
"What's the Curse of The White Rose?" Ron yelled.  
  
"It's horrible..." Diana began.  
  
"It only works once every hundred years," Draco continued. Diana nodded in agreement.  
  
"And oh yes, we have a special surprise," Voldemort smirked. "A surprise Death Eater just for you all." The door opened once again and Sirius and Snape both walked in with their hands in the air, followed by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Does that surprise any one in this room?" Ron said.  
  
Diana's mouth dropped, as a familiar redhead walked into the room. "You!" she yelled.  
  
"Percy?!" Ron yelled. Percy grinned evilly.  
  
"You two know each other?" Diana asked.  
  
"That's his brother," Harry whispered in Diana's ear.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, looking scandalized. (Which, who wouldn't?)   
  
"To get noticed. To be appreciated," Percy was still grinning.  
  
"Well, insanity obviously runs in the Weasley family..." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Someone doesn't have much room to talk, now do they?" Harry glared.  
  
"Anyway, now that I have everyone where I want them, now the games begin!" Voldemort rubbed his hands together. "Weasley, hand me the sword." Percy ran over with a huge sword in his hands.   
  
Diana stared with a look of terror on her face. "Uncle! He's going to use the White Rose curse on Harry!" Diana screamed.   
  
Snape turned around and kicked Lucius Malfoy in the... well, the mommy daddy factory. Ron then turned around and punched the lovely gentleman behind him. The Death Eater behind Draco went to go help out Lucius, but Draco tripped him first. Harry and Diana started to shoot curses left and right, while Hermione's curse failed to hit a running Peter. Sirius, on the other hand, was helping Snape beat the crap out of Lucius.  
  
"How would you like to do this, Percy?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"It would be my horror," Percy smiled.   
  
Harry ran to go help the others, while Diana ran the other way to go stop Peter. She had backed him into a corner, and was about to throw a curse at him. Then she heard Draco:   
"Diana! Look out!" She turned around just as the sword went right through her stomach. Everyone stopped.   
  
"Diana!" Harry yelled, running over toward her. It looked like there was something being sucked out of her through the sword. He pulled the sword out, and Harry caught her just in time to catch her from falling.  
  
Lucius looked up at Snape and smiled.   
"It's too late, Severus, old pal, he has her now."  
  
Harry held her in his arms watching her bleeding all over. Voldemort laughed, pulling a green amulet out of his green robes.   
"I've finally gotten you back Severus! I have her powers, her heart, and her soul! She's mine!"  
  
Harry stared down at Diana, who was staring blankly out into space. She looked lost, or...like she wasn't really there. She blinked every once in a while, but she made no other movements. He held her close to him, watching her.   
"Diana," he whispered. "I love you." He kissed her.   
  
Ron backed into a corner watching. He watched as Hermione began to cry, falling into Draco's arms, who was now comforting her. He watched Harry stare at Diana. Then he watched Percy stand there with satisfaction printed on his face. He watched Snape collapse into a wall. And Sirius stare at him with sympathy.  
  
"Kill her!" Voldemort yelled. Every Death Eater began to run over toward Harry and Diana, Harry throwing curse at them. Sirius and Snape began to fight them as they tried to run over.   
  
Ron didn't know what to do...then it hit him. It would be the bravest and stupidest thing he had ever done. He looked over at Voldemort, who was staring at the amulet with satisfaction. He had to do it. He had to do it for Harry... for Diana! He took a breath and began to run. Rage filling every part of him.   
  
Harry looked over and watched Ron. "Go Ron," he said, under his breath.  
  
Percy turned and saw Ron running toward Voldemort. He dropped his sword, and began to run toward Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up with shock. She didn't know that Ron had it in him. Draco was watching too. He saw Percy running toward Ron, and Draco ran. He hit Percy, making him fall to the ground.  
  
Ron was determined. He threw out his arms, and gained speed, knocking himself into Voldemort. They both fell, and the amulet flew out of Voldemort's hands.  
  
The amulet went flying. Everyone stopped and watched as it flew across the room, right into Sirius's hands. Sirius stared at it for a moment.   
"Sirius, you git! Break it!" Snape yelled.  
  
Sirius dropped it on the ground, and stepped on it. "NOOO!!!!!" They all heard, as the room was enveloped in a bright light.  
  
Harry felt Diana's hand squeeze his arm. She screamed in pain. The light went away, and he looked down at Diana. She was looking around the room. She didn't have the stab wound anymore, and she looked like she had found herself again.   
"Diana?" Harry said.  
  
She looked over at him. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you after we get out of this," Harry ran her hands though her hair. She kissed him.  
  
"You stupid boy!" Voldemort yelled, grabbing Ron by the throat.  
  
Diana stood up, and grabbed the sword that Percy had dropped on the ground. She walked up, and put the sword to his back. "Let him go!" She commanded. Harry walked up next to her, his wand pointed at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort threw Ron on the ground, and turned around. "Diana," Voldemort smiled, as Sirius, Snape, Draco, and Hermione continued to fight the Death Eaters.  
  
Diana smiled at him, "Harry and I are going to kill you. You know that, right?" Diana put the swords tip to his neck. She grabbed his wand out of his hands.   
  
He smiled at her.   
"Oh, Diana... you would never kill a family member, would you?" Everyone stopped, and stared.   
  
Diana began to shake, "Don't toy with me!"   
  
"Why would I toy with you, Diana?" He smiled.  
  
"Tom!" Snape yelled.  
  
"It's time you find out the truth about your family, Diana Elizabeth Snape," he hissed.  
A/n: I know it's short compared to my last chapter, but hey. Well, this is my second to last chapter. I actually have my last chapter done, but Sierra hasn't beta-ed it yet! *Cough, Cough... Sierra* Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those gigantic, man eating teddy bears. Hey Sierra, Harmony... And one time at band camp... 


	16. Um... The End

Chapter 16:  
  
Tears rolled down Diana's cheeks. "That's not true! I'm not related to you!" Diana screamed, pointing at Voldemort with his own wand. "Uncle Severus, tell me this isn't true!" Diana looked at Snape. He didn't say a word. "No! No!"  
  
Harry put down his wand and stared at the two of them. His girlfriend, related to the person that wanted him dead. It couldn't be!  
  
"Diana." Voldemort moved the sword out of his way. He put his hand on her shoulder, causing chills to go down her back. "You can't tell me you didn't wonder who that woman in the picture was. That woman is your Aunt Madeline. My mother . . . Isn't that right, Uncle Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape didn't say a word. "Tell her the truth. The very truth that has been denied from her for years."  
"Yes, my older sister, Madeline," Snape said, sickly. Diana shook, as tears ran down her face.  
  
"But that would mean she was almost 50 years older than her brothers," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort sneered. "But still, it makes Diana . . . my cousin."  
  
"Why? Why did you kill your own family?" Diana asked.  
  
"After my mother died, my Grandparents didn't want to have anything to do with me. They refused to take me in. Said I was the reason she died! So I decided when I was 15 that every Snape that was born would die! Unless . . . they didn't reject me like my Grandparents did."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Diana screamed at Snape.  
  
"For protection; a lot more comes with this than you think," Snape said, breathing hard.  
  
"You don't understand what you are, do you?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Don't!" Snape yelled.  
  
"You are heir to everything Salazar Slytherin built," Voldemort hissed. (A/n: How cliche...)  
  
"No!" Diana screamed, tears clouding her vision.  
  
"See why you were the one I chose for the Alptruam Curse?" Voldemort smiled. Snape ran over to Diana, pulling her away from Voldemort.  
  
"Stop this!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Very well." Then he was gone, even the Death Eaters.  
  
Diana stood in shock. "I want to die."  
  
"Don't say that!" Snape yelled. Diana fainted into his arms.  
  
***  
  
"We have to go see Dumbledore," Snape ordered, carrying Diana in his arms.  
  
"Let's go everyone," Sirius said, pushing them along.  
  
They walked into Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk waiting for them. "Oh dear," Dumbledore said, looking at Diana.  
  
"He told her," Snape said.  
  
"Oh... dear. Sit her down!" Dumbledore covered her with a blanket.  
  
Everyone else sat down, waiting for Diana to wake up. Harry sat next to her, still in complete shock.   
  
After a few minutes Diana opened her eyes. "What?"  
  
"You're in my office, Diana. Would you like a cup of tea?" Dumbledore offered. Diana shook her head no. "Very well. Now, all of you must know that what was said in that room must never be let out of this circle. Understood?" Dumbledore said.  
"Yes," everyone said.  
  
"Are there any questions about what just happened?" Dumbledore looked around.  
  
Everyone stared, wanting to ask something. Harry finally spoke.   
"You said that there was only one living heir. Did..."  
  
"Diana isn't considered a living heir, yet. She must accept the Slytherin name before she becomes a living heir."  
  
"What does that make me now, a dead heir?" Diana asked sarcastically. Severus knocked her in the back of the head. "Ow!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Severus . "Well, I guess it's time we tell them."   
  
"Them?" Diana asked.   
  
"Well, Harry and you of course," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh let me guess." Diana stopped to think for a moment. "He's my second cousin, " she said sarcastically. She realized what she just said and shuddered.  
  
"Of course he isn't! Not that I know of," he said, scratching his head.   
  
"He's not your second cousin, Diana!" Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
Sirius laughed. "That would be hilarious!" He fell out his chair.  
  
"Yes, only you would find that funny," Snape said, shaking his head.  
  
Dumbledore stared at the two of them in disgust. He put his hands on his hips (Ed.: Like, totally girlfriend! Sorry…I couldn't resist…), and sighed, "If you two are finished, I would like to begin."  
  
Sirius got up and sat back down in his chair. "I think we're done, Professor," Snape smiled.  
  
"Diana." He looked her in the eye. Then he looked at Harry. "Harry. You two are very special people. You both are heirs to two of the four founders. (How cliche can I get... but this is what makes this fic sooo fun to write.)"  
  
Diana raised her eyebrow. "What?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'm through with surprises," Diana sighed.  
  
(Here's where I get more cliche...) "Harry, you are the heir of Gryffindor. Diana, you are the heir of Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "You two were chosen to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Wait, so the fate of the world rests in the hands of two hormonal sixteen-year-olds? I'm so reassured by this," Diana said sarcastically. "So why didn't anyone tell us about this?" She looked pointedly at her uncle  
  
"You two had to discover this on your own, just like other heirs have done before you two. We couldn't have outright just told you like Voldemort did. We had to let you find it inside of you, when you were ready." Dumbledore sat on top of his desk. "But now that you know, there's no way of you not knowing... so.  
  
"You see, your were both predicted to come along a year or two before you were both born. Voldemort knew this, and he made plans to kill you both," Dumbledore said. "Both your parents knew that they would one day die, but never knew when. So we picked protectors for you two. Special people that would protect you from Voldemort: Sirius and Severus. They were picked by your parents to protect the both of you."  
  
"That's why I'm so hard on you, Potter," Snape smiled.   
  
"We separated you two, " Dumbledore went on. "We couldn't have you two meeting at Hogwarts your first year, and both getting killed off. So we sent Diana to America."  
  
"It was predicted that Diana would be the first to bring him down. We didn't want her to be found. It worked too well, so he came after Harry," Sirius added.  
  
Diana and Harry stared in shock at what they were hearing. Dumbledore walked over to Diana, and put his hand on her shoulder. Diana sighed, knowing that something worse was coming. "I hate to say this Diana, but you are the key in this situation," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"I feared that." Diana looked down at her feet.  
  
"You are a Slytherin; powerful, strong and dark. You are the weakest link among the three of you. You don't have a strong will, you can be easily manipulated. Two heirs can overpower one. He has studied your weaknesses, and knows that he can get to you. It's up to you to pick good over evil, and defeat it," Dumbledore said, as her head fell in defeat. "But he knows there's a weakness that can be his down fall or yours, Harry." Diana looked up at him.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little curious myself." Harry nodded.  
  
"You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Harry, would you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No," Diana said.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Everyone looked over at her. She looked her uncle, then at Dumbledore. "Yes."  
  
"Meaning you would never leave his side, and you two can bring down Voldemort. A weakness against him, but it also can be a weakness for him. He could try to kill Harry and accidentally kill Diana instead, because she tried to save him. Giving him an advantage over Harry," Dumbledore went on. "Any more questions?"  
  
"Why did Voldemort want me there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ah yes! After Sirius was put in Azakban, Severus and I picked four extra protectors; Hermione, Ron, and you. All four of you sense when Diana and Harry are in danger. It's your job to protect them," Dumbledore said. He nodded at Diana,  
who had her hand up.  
  
"That's only three. Who's the fourth?" Diana asked. Before Dumbledore could answer, Sara ran in breathing heavily.  
  
"What - did - I miss?" She asked breathing heavily, with a first-aid box in her hand.  
  
Diana looked at Dumbledore with a smile. "You needed a protector," he smiled.  
  
"Sara..." Diana rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm late, aren't I?" Sara asked.  
  
Diana got up and hugged her. "You're always late, Sara."  
  
"Well, I'm not too late to fix the bang on your head," Sara said, sitting Diana in her chair.  
  
"He must have not known she was a protector, otherwise he would have found her," Severus said.  
  
"What did I miss?" Sara asked again.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you later," Diana sighed.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to Sirius and Severus here," Dumbledore shooed them away.  
  
After they left Dumbledore's office, they walked down to the library to talk. They sat down at a circular table, and stared for a while. Finally Sara said something.   
"Can someone explain what happened?"  
  
They all explained to Sara about the kidnappings, the curse, Diana and her family issues, and what Dumbledore had told them. Then they sat and said nothing. They mostly just stared at Diana as if she was about to breakdown and cry, or kill them all. "Why do you all keep staring at me like that?!" Diana yelled.   
  
"Shhh!" Hermione said.  
  
"It's just…you're the last person anyone would expect to be related to Voldemort. Everyone might think it would be me or something," Draco said, looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"And that makes me different," Diana said, looking away.  
  
"That's not what I meant to get at," Draco said, holding up his index finger.  
  
"You obviously haven't mastered that Malfoy charm, have you?" Diana rolled her eyes. "Because you're not making me feel better."  
  
"Well…" Draco's smirk faded. "Hey! I've been offended."  
  
"Like you should be," Harry glared.  
  
"You shouldn't talk, Harry. Remember he's your protector," Diana said.  
  
Harry had a look of disgust on his face. "Don't remind me."  
  
"The point Draco is trying to make is that we don't see you any differently. You're still the Diana Snape we all know and love. Just because Voldemort is your cousin doesn't mean you're anything like him," Hermione explained.  
  
"That's wasn't what I was trying to say either, but let's pretend like it was," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, we still love ya," Ron smiled.   
  
Diana sighed and smiled. "I guess..."  
  
Sara looked at her watch, "I have to go! I'm supposed to be in bed. Bye!" She disappeared.  
  
Hermione looked astonished. "You can't Disapparate on Hogwart's grounds!"  
  
Draco smiled evilly, "When there's a will, there is a way."  
  
"Especially for Sara and I," Diana laughed.  
***  
  
Sirius walked into Harry's dorm the night before school was out.   
"Hey!" he said.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. "Hi!" Sirius sat on the bed.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that after I get settled into the house, I'll come get you. I bet you will be anxious to see the house, and me, and...Diana," Sirius hinted.  
  
"Diana...yes, you...yes, Snape...no," Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I have something for you," he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and gave it to Harry. "It's an Irish wedding ring. Your father gave it to your mother their first summer apart as a promise ring. If you put the heart inwards, it means that your heart is taken. I thought you might like to give it to Diana." Sirius winked and left.  
  
Harry stared at the ring for a while. It had two hands holding a heart with a crown on top. He smiled, put it in his pocket, and walked downstairs.  
  
Diana and Hermione were teamed up together to play Ron at chess.   
"Can I play?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, join me," Ron smiled, moving a piece.  
  
Diana and Hermione whispered for a few minutes, then moved another piece. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then moved one of their pieces. "Check," they both said.   
  
Diana and Hermione both whispered, then moved. "Checkmate!" They yelled.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "It's you!" Ron yelled, pointing at Harry. "You're bad luck! I'm never playing on the same team with you again!" Hermione and Diana laughed.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes it was! You're my chess whore, of course it's your fault!" Ron yelled. Diana almost died laughing.  
  
"But Ron, I thought you loved playing chess with me," Harry said, with a sexy voice. "I thought you loved playing chess all night, every night."  
  
"You play chess every night?" Diana said, with a look of sadness. "You've turned down my nights of endless pleasure to please him, and his chess needs!"   
  
"Yeah Diana, I'm in love with Ron's chess pieces," Harry laughed. Ron rolled his eyes, then laughed his head off.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione yelled. "I'm going to bed. Maybe you guys can have a threesome." She turned around and left. Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright who gets her first?" Ron asked. Diana's mouth fell open with shock.  
  
"Well, I am her boyfriend," Harry joked.  
  
Ron yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night," Harry smiled.  
  
"Ja, Guten Nacht!" Diana said. Ron rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.  
  
"Leave it to you," Harry smiled. Harry and Diana walked over and sat by the fire. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Yes...only me," Diana sighed. "I have to get a hold of my friends from Salem this summer. What else?" Diana started to think.  
  
This seemed like the perfect time to give her the ring. "Diana," Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah..." Diana looked at him with a smile.  
  
He pulled out the ring. "Will you promise me?" Harry asked.  
She stared at the ring for a moment. "Yeah..." Diana pulled her eyes away from the ring, and stared at Harry. "What do I have to promise?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "That you'll always be loyal to me, and you'll love me forever."  
  
Diana smiled, "I promise that I'll always be loyal to you, and I'll love you forever."  
  
Harry took her right hand, and kissed it. "Sirius gave me this ring. My father give it to my mother their first summer apart. He thought I might like to give it to you." He slipped the ring on her finger. He made extra sure that the heart was inwards. "If you put it like this..."  
  
"... It means my heart belongs to you. I understand Irish wedding bands," Diana smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Will you promise me?" Diana asked. She took off the locket that he had given to her. On the chain, Diana had attached two rings. She took the biggest off, and put the necklace back on. "So will you?" She smiled.  
  
"What do I have to promise?" Harry asked.  
  
"That you'll always be loyal to me, and you'll love me forever," Diana smiled.  
  
"I promise, that I'll always be loyal to you, and I will love you forever." Harry kissed her cheek.  
  
Diana took his right hand in hers, "There's no big story behind this ring, except that it was my father's wedding band." She slipped the ring onto his finger.  
  
They kissed for a moment, still holding each other. Then, they stared into the fire. Diana ran her hands though Harry's hair.   
***  
  
"Well, this was one weird year," Hermione said, getting onto the train.  
  
"I thought it was a pretty good year." Ron followed Hermione onto the train.  
  
"It was different from what I'm used to. I feel like I'm going to wake up from a dream, and go back to Salem," Diana said, following Ron.  
  
"I agree with Ron, it was a good year," Harry added, as he took his usual seat on the train. Diana sat next to him, and Hermione and Ron sat across from them.   
  
"So Ron, are you going to come visit Harry over the summer?" Diana asked, with a smile.  
  
"He always come over to my house during the summer," Ron said.  
  
"Alright, but Sara will be staying at my house," Diana said innocently, twirling her hair around her index finger.  
  
"I'm all there," Ron said, looking away. Diana laughed as Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
"So what about you Hermione?" Diana asked.  
  
"Sounds great to me," Hermione said, grabbing a book.  
  
They didn't say much the whole way home, expect for Harry and Ron's constant quidditch talk. Hermione and Diana, on the other hand, where both reading. Hermione began to cry.   
"He died!"  
  
Diana looked up from her book. "Matthew? Oh yeah," Diana said, looking back down at her book.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're talking about 'Anne of Green Gables'," Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"So who's your favorite character so far?" Diana asked.  
  
"Matthew," Hermione sniffed. "Who was your favorite?"  
  
"Do I need to tell you?" Diana smiled.  
  
"Diana Berry," Hermione guessed.  
  
"I'm her namesake," Diana smiled. "I also played her in our 5th grade production of the book."  
  
"Funny, I can't see you with chocolate brown hair," Hermione said.  
  
"I made a good brunette," Diana smiled.  
  
"You, with brown hair, I don't think you could handle it!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I don't think you could handle being blonde," Diana looked offended.  
  
"So Diana, what do you think of 'The Two Towers'?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I think Gandalf is Dumbledore's long lost cousin," Diana laughed.  
  
"I know, I almost dropped the book," Hermione put her hands over her face.  
  
"Who's your favorite character?" Diana asked.  
  
"Bilbo," Hermione smiled.  
  
"I like Sam, he's so cool!" Diana smiled. Harry and Ron both stared.  
  
Diana and Hermione continued to read, as Harry and Ron continued to talk about quidditch.   
  
A few hours later, they felt the train pull into the station. "Well, this is it. The end of our 6th year," Hermione said.  
  
They walked off the train with their stuff. Ron and Hermione's family were waiting there. "Bye Ron," Harry smiled.   
  
"Bye Harry. I'll be seeing you, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Right," Harry smiled.  
  
"Bye Diana," Ron hugged her.  
  
"Bye Ron," Diana said.  
  
"We are going to be seeing you next? You're not going to rum off to America on us, are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Diana looked away innocently. "Yeah, I'm coming back." Diana hugged Hermione.  
  
"Bye," Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Bye," Diana sobbed with her.  
  
"Women..." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Ginny walked over crying. "Ginny!" Hermione and Diana both said, including her in the hug.  
  
"Bye!" Ginny cried.  
  
They let go of each other, and Hermione hugged Ron and Harry. "Bye Hermione," Harry said, he could barely breathe.  
  
"Bye Harry!" she cried. "Bye Ron."  
  
"Bye," he managed to get out.  
  
Hermione grabbed her stuff, greeted her parents, and left. Ron and Ginny did the same. "And then there were two," Diana sobbed.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Sirius and Snape. "Diana," Harry said, pointing over to them.  
  
"Hold on," Diana said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Diana," Harry said.  
  
Diana turned around, "What?" She saw her uncle and Sirius. "Oh..."  
  
They walked over with their stuff. "Your uncle hasn't come yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not yet," Harry sighed. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys.  
  
"Maybe they'll forget!" Diana said, happily.  
  
"They won't," Harry sighed again.  
  
"Well, I'll owl you when we're settled in," Sirius said. It was Diana's turn to sigh. "It shouldn't take more than a week."  
  
"Potter, I need to talk to you," Snape said, pulling Harry aside. He felt himself shake. "If those stupid Muggles lay a finger on you, owl me. They won't even know what hit them."   
  
"All right," Harry smiled.  
  
"Now, don't tell anyone about this. Especially Diana, I don't want to get her hopes up that we might get along someday," Snape smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry laughed. "That would be a bad thing."  
  
"Diana!" he called.   
  
"I didn't do it!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Just get over here!" Snape yelled.  
  
She walked over muttering something. "Yes?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm going to leave you two alone," Snape walked away.  
  
"What did he say?" Diana asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you," Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you!" Diana began to cry, as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Don't cry," Harry wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you too."  
  
"I swear I'll write you every day we're apart," Diana said. Harry kissed her again.  
  
"I'll miss you," Harry sighed.  
  
"But Sirius will be settled in no time. We'll be seeing each other in less than a week," Diana smiled, holding his hands in hers.  
  
"I love you," Harry said.  
  
"I love you too," Diana smiled. They kissed, and they parted.   
  
Harry saw his uncle and sighed. "I have to go, my uncle's here," Harry wiped the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Bye Sirius! Bye Professor!" he yelled. "Bye Diana. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Diana kissed him one last time.  
  
He grabbed his stuff, and walked over to his uncle. "Who was that?" Mr. Dursley asked in disgust.  
  
"A friend," Harry said, looking back at her.   
  
"Let's go, boy!" Mr. Dursley yelled. Harry looked back at Diana one last time and left. He missed his friends already.  
A/n: Well, this is it! My final chapter! I'm so happy to have this all done with, because the sequel is going to be so much better. I actually have a name for it... The Scent of White Roses. I thought I would keep on the white rose theme. Here's what to expect...  
She looked down at all the mud tracks they had made. "Harry look at the rug," she snickered.  
He laughed too, "Aunt Petunia is going to freak when she wakes up."  
Diana began to laugh so hard she fell down the steps. She landed at the bottom with a thud. "WHOSE THERE!?" They heard Harry's uncle yell.  
Dedication:  
I would like to dedicate this chapter story of all (Let's make this like an award show) to God. I would also like to dedicate it to Harmony for getting me into fanfic, and to Sierra for betaing it. This has been so much fun to write. Um... I'd like to thank Star*dust, Britz, Antipodeanopaleye, Jeff Swiss, and Blackrose87 for keeping up with my story. And I'd like to thank Harmony for letting me steal her personality(Sara). Thank you all. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry... I still love you. Thank you, and I hope you like my next story better.  
~Diana Snape~ 


End file.
